


Backup Girl

by humble_beginnings



Series: Everything but Time [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Kate's dreams are coming true. Living in London with the perfect man and an amazing new opportunity. Is it too good to be true?</p><p>This story follows on from 'Everything but time' but can also be read as a standalone story.</p><p>*Trigger Warning - mild Domestic Violence*<br/>*Contains mature content*</p><p>This is only my second story, following straight on from the first. I would love to have any feedback or suggestions, corrections, etc. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you leave

"I don't like it when you leave me," Tom said softly, holding Kate close and kissing the top of her head. As always she smelled amazing and she was rugged up in jeans, boots and a pink ruffled shirt with a heavy brown coat. They were about to leave for Heathrow and said their goodbyes at Tom's apartment rather than in front of the cameras.  
"Tom, you're about to leave for Christmas anyway, and when I come back I'm moving in."  
"I know, but I don't like it when you leave me. Don't make a habit of it." He smiled his big genuine smile, the one that touched his blue eyes and made them sparkle.  
"I'll do my best," Kate looked up in to his eyes. "If you do the same."  
"Hehe you'll just have to follow me everywhere then."  
He bent to kiss her lips softly, and she probed his mouth with her tongue. When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers. "If we don't get in the car in the next minute you're not going to have much choice." Tom took her hand and led her to the car, opening the passenger door for her. Kate was not at all accustomed to the London weather, it was cold, dark and a little snow fell on to her face. She had to admit it was beautiful, but she certainly had never woken to snow in Newcastle or Los Angeles!

When they arrived at Heathrow Tom got Kate's bag from the back and pulled her in to another tight hug. As expected there were photographers everywhere, she wasn't sure she would ever get used to it but her 3 weeks in London with Tom had made her a little more comfortable. He kissed her lips softly, pausing to whisper "I love you," in to her ear.  
"I love you too" she said, taking the handle of her bag. Tom waved to the crowd that had gathered before getting in the car, and Kate began her walk in to the airport. A few photographers called out to her, wanting a clear shot, and she had to turn around and give it to them when one called "love the new cast, Kate, very festive!"

She checked in and headed for the lounge, checking her phone on the way. She had a message from Tom already: 10 days, and another from her younger sister Lizzie: 23 hours. Kate chuckled to herself, it was good to know the loves in her life were on the same wavelength.  
She settled in the lounge with a coffee and flexed her left hand fingers gingerly. A few weeks earlier she had had a horseriding accident while on a trip to Massachusetts with Tom and ended up in hospital with fractures all over her left side. The only one still giving her trouble was her wrist. Being a musician, particularly a pianist, they had decided on a long conservative recovery which meant a new cast every fortnight and physio twice a week. Thankfully at her appointment the day before she appeared to be healing well, and they had given her a red and green striped fiberglass cast for Christmas.   
Checking the board Kate confirmed her flight to Sydney was so far on time. She couldn't wait to get back home to her family for a few days. Putting her earphones in and music on, she relaxed in her chair until it was time to board.

Tom went straight to the Donmar after dropping Kate at the airport and prepared for the performance that night. He had been so blessed to have her here for 3 weeks, it was unplanned and she had surprised him by turning up for opening night. Finding out she had signed up to record some vocals for Ed Sheeran, and was moving in with him permanently had just topped off an amazing month. Amazing month to end a fantastic year he thought, remembering the first time they had met when the Pirate Fairy had wrapped. He was snapped out of it by a knock on his dressing room door. Rehearsal time.


	2. Jingle Bells

Kate loved Christmas. Even though the jetlag got her every year because it was such a short trip, she loved every second of it.

As soon as she was off the plane, the hot Australian humidity was like a warm wet slap in the face. She was glad she had changed in to a maxi dress on the plane and put away her jeans and coat. Everywhere she looked was green and red, silver and gold and sparkling with glitter. She collected her suitcase and went to look for Lizzie, and stopped dead when she saw the crowd gathered outside. _Surely they're not waiting for me. Must be someone else._ Kate immediately regretted the decision to have her new cast done in red and green. It made her stand out like, well, a christmas tree. She quickly threw her coat over her arm in the hope that would stop anyone recognising her. She was convinced they weren't looking for her but she would probably be recognised with it showing nonetheless.

Seeing Lizzie's car, she walked quickly out the doors and straight to it, putting her bags and coat in the back. No yelling, no flashes. _Phew._ She turned as she closed the door and realised her mistake - the coat was on the back seat. "Kate!" Someone shouted behind her. She turned around, remembering what Tom had taught her, and smiled while they took a few photos.

"Back home for Christmas?"

"Is Tom joining you?"

"When are you going back?"

"How's the wrist?"

"Is it true you're relocating to London for Tom?"

Exactly as Luke had trained her, she said nothing, just smiled for a few moments before getting in the car, shielding Liz as best she could.

"Wow."

"Yeah, just drive would you please?"

Once they were away from the airport, she relaxed back in the her seat. "So you're famous now? Imagine that, my big sister being chased by paparazzi."

They both laughed. "I don't know about chased, Liz. What they really want to know is what Tom is up to." Kate looked over at Lizzie, her stunning baby sister. They didn't share a lot of resemblance, and Lizzie was taller, but had always been close.

"How's Jake?"

"Yeah he's good."

Kate frowned. Something was different. And then she saw the sparkling ring on Lizzie's left hand. "What is that on your finger?"

"What? Ohhhh, this?" She wiggled her fingers. "Well I got it a couple of days ago but wanted you to know first so I had to wait until today to wear it."

"Congratulations honey I'm so happy for you," Kate took Lizzie's hand in hers to have a closer look. "The man has taste, it's beautiful."

"I know right. Luckiest girl in the world."

"Being _en fianced_ must agree with you, I do believe you are glowing Elizabeth!"

"Yes I am, but that's not just about the ring..."

"Really?"

"Yes, 12 weeks tomorrow and so far everything is perfect. Oh god it feels good to tell someone!"

Kate's eyes filled with tears. A few months earlier Lizzie had had a miscarriage in her first trimester and she had been really unwell for a while. Patting her hand gently she said "Liz I could not be happier for you. That is the most fantastic news. Do mum and dad know?"

"Nope, we're going there now to tell them!" She squeaked.

Within the day Kate felt at home again. Summer in Australia was unnaturally hot to her and she had never loved it like most Aussies, but she couldn't deny sitting on her parents deck with the sea breeze blowing through her hair, the salty taste and the sound of the waves crashing was pretty amazing. Sleep deprivation and jetlag were making her a bit loopy, but the upside was she could talk to Tom at a reasonable hour, for him at least. He would call her when he woke up and tell her all about the show the night before. Kate had loved seeing Tom on stage performing Coriolanus, he was brilliant and she had felt so proud to be on his arm on opening night.

For the first couple of days the only thing anyone wanted to hear about was Tom. And then Ed Sheeran. And London. By the end, Christmas eve, Kate's voice was croaky from talking and she needed some time alone. Just after midnight she crept down to the kitchen, got a beer from the fridge and sat on the deck, relishing the quiet and the constant sound of the waves. There was faint lightning in the distance, far out off the coast, and it was still balmy outside. She sent a few messages back and forth to Tom before he had to leave for his parents' house. Afterward Kate sat quietly and thought about how things had changed since last Christmas. Kate hadn't wanted to come home this time last year, and although she hid it pretty well she was miserable inside, still healing physically and emotionally after finally leaving Dean, her former boyfriend, and moving to LA permanently.

She shook the feeling off. That was far behind her now, she had opened up and told Tom and it had allowed her to really heal. He had been incredibly patient with her, letting her work through it in her own time and letting her come to him when she was ready. And she was, now. Ready to really start her life with him. Come _home_ to him. Excited butterflies swarmed in her stomach at the thought.

Finishing her drink Kate headed inside, finally feeling like she could sleep. She lay in bed, wearing only panties and one of Tom's tshirts, spread out under the fan and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" a voice said beside her. Kate almost fell out of bed. "You always were the sleepyhead on Christmas morning. Get up Kate!"

Kate groaned and rolled over, looking at her watch. "Seriously, Lizzie? It's only 6 am!" She out her head down with the pillow over it.

Lizzie bounced out of the room, leaving Kate to wake up. This had always been their Christmas morning tradition, Liz was the early riser while Kate would rather sleep in. In their teens Liz had taken to putting ice cubes in Kate's bed, knowing they couldn't open any presents until everyone was awake.

Dragging herself to the bathroom Kate showered and dressed in a knee length red dress, putting her hair in a braid. It was already so humid she needed another shower. Putting on her bracelet and necklace from Tom, she wandered down to the kitchen, finding everyone else already there.

"Always lucky last," Jeremy Allen greeted her. He was still a handsome man even in his 50s, Kate had inherited his blue eyes and Liz his blond hair, although it was more grey now. "Merry Christmas Katherine."

"Merry Christmas dad," Kate went in to the kitchen and looked around.

"What can I do mum?" Nerida turned away from where she was putting smoked salmon and trout on to a platter with croissants, ham, and fresh fruit. "Nothing darling," she paused. "Actually, could you get the drinks?"

Kate went to the fridge and got juice and champagne, setting glasses on the table. The Christmas tree lights were on and soft piano music was playing.

"I think I've eaten myself into some sort of coma," Kate groaned a few hours later. All the present had been opened and way too much food and drink consumed, as they did every year. "It's so good to be home."

"Ugh me too," Lizzie rubbed her belly.

"At least you have an excuse!" Nerida said from her deck chair.

Jake and Jeremy had gone for a late surf, leaving the girls to watch from the deck. Kate's phone rang and she saw Tom's picture appear on the screen. She started to get up but thought better of it, she'd eaten so much her ribs hurt. "Merry Christmas beautiful," he said when she answered. "Had a good day?"

"The best. Merry Christmas Tom. How's the family?"

"Brilliant. Raving about you and hassling me about seeing you again. Nice and warm there?"

"We're on the deck watching the boys surf, and," she looked at the thermometer near the door, "It's a lovely 34 degrees."

"Feels like 34 below here!" Tom joked. "There's nothing like a white Christmas though, it's magical. One day we'll have one together."

"I can't wait."

She shot a glare at Nerida and Liz who had started making smooching sounds at her. "Darling I can't talk too long, we're about to have breakfast, I just wanted to call you before I did anything else. The best present I could have hoped for is waking up with you on my mind, and knowing you're mine."

"You're the best thing ever to happen to me, Tom. I love you."

"I love you too Katherine. Did you sleep any better last night?"

"Ah no. I went to bed close to 2am and Lizzie woke me at 6! But I haven't had a nap today so I'll probably sleep better tonight."

"Hehehe probably. Just in time to come back and have to readjust. Only 2 more days baby."

"I thought you'd be counting in hours by now," she giggled. Tom tried to calculate the hours in his head, but he couldn't, and she knew it. Kate giggled softly again.

"Ooh breakfast is ready," Tom said, and she could hear voices talking loudly in the background.

"OK I'll talk to you later."

"You can call me when you wake up if you like, it will be a late one here. I love you."

"Love you too."

She out down the phone and picked up her glass, suddenly feeling eyes on her. "What?"

"You think I'm glowing, you should see yourself practically floating around over there. It's almost nauseating."

"Jealousy is a curse Elizabeth," Kate laughed.


	3. Where the heart is

All too soon they were on the road back to the airport. "When are you going to bring him over here?" Nerida asked.

"Well it's not really that simple mum. I can't just whisk him off to Australia for the weekend!" She thought for a moment. "Maybe you could come over to London?"

"Maybe... do you know when you're coming home next?"

"I'm hoping for June but I'll have to wait and see. I can't just book leave anymore either, I have to work around Ed and whatever else comes up. But I absolutely want to come home mid year for a couple of weeks and meet the baby." She smiled over at Liz in the back seat next to her.

When they arrived at the airport, Kate said her goodbyes in the car and got out. Luke had arranged for a rep to meet her at the door and take her through to the lounge. He hadn't laughed when she asked if he booked her a first class ticket as well. She somehow escaped the photographers, even though she was wearing the same dress she arrived in, she kept her cast covered this time. Once in the lounge she sent a text to Tom and one to Raven to check she hadn't forgotten to organise anything for the movers.

When it was time to board she sat down and put in her earphones ready for the trip, putting her head back and closing her eyes. She was asleep not long after eating and had the most restful sleep since leaving London.

She arrived at Heathrow just after 9pm and got a cab straight to the Donmar. Tom had told her to go home if she was tired, but she really wasn't. She entered through the stage door, using the card Tom had given her to access his dressing room. He was due to finish in around 30 minutes so she sat down on the couch and put in her earphones. Ed had sent her some raw recordings of his new charts and she wanted to know them well before she met with him again in a couple of weeks. She sang along quietly until she heard the door opening. "I thought I heard an angel's voice," Tom said, kissing her. "Uh, let me have a quick shower, you don't want this stuff on you." He genuinely looked like he was covered in blood, it was quite a sight up close. She removed his clothes for him before following him to the bathroom to wash her hands. "Flight ok?" He asked casually with his head under the water. She had been imagining the water running over his body, washing away the makeup, revealing his beautiful skin.... "Yes. Good actually, I had a sleep so I think I'm in the right time zone now." _So I'll be awake enough to do dirty things to you when we get home._ She mentally slapped herself.

"Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Did you have dinner?" He repeated, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

"Um, yes. On the plane."

"We can go straight home then, I have a present for you."

"Tom-"

"Yeah I know. It's nothing really."

She decided not to tell him she had something for him as well, she would surprise him when they were home.

As he started the car, Tom looked over at Kate and kissed her lips lightly. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Do you even know how amazing you are? Talking to my fans while I sign autographs, taking photos for them. They're so important to me but I would ever expect you to do that."

"They're important to you," she said, taking his hand. "And we share a common interest."

"What's that?"

"We all want to get in Loki's pants!" He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"You know, I can arrange that. But only for you."

"Pass thanks. I have something much better. I have you."

They arrived back at Tom's apartment and took everything inside, Kate went to make them tea.

Tom crept in the the kitchen and put his arms around her waist, pressing against her from behind. He handed her a small gold box with a red ribbon. "Merry Christmas, baby." She removed the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a crystal diamond shaped keyring with keys on it, she recognised the Jag logo on one of them and gave him a look. "You now have the keys to OUR apartment and OUR Jag," he said. Kate was relieved, for a moment she thought he might have bought another one. "And," he continued, pulling a green velvet pouch from the box, "my heart". Inside was a white gold charm shaped like a key, with a tiny sparkling diamond in it. He removed her necklace and threaded the key on to it so it sat snugly next to the heart.

"I love it, thank you. It's perfect." She kissed his lips. They drank their tea standing in the kitchen. It was so good feeling the hot liquid go down her throat when it was so cold. She looked out the window and noticed it was snowing lightly.

They went together to the bedroom and Kate pulled Tom to her, kissing his mouth as she removed his hoodie, shirt and pants. She didn't give him a chance to touch her, pushing him on to bed and disappearing to the huge walk in closet where her bags were.

When she returned she was wearing a black satin slip with a big red satin bow tied around her hips, and a small green box in her hands. "Merry Christmas baby," she said, kneeling on the bed.

"It would be rude of me to open the big one first, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, and you are much too polite for that, Hiddleston."

He opened the box and smiled with surprise. "You don't ever forget anything, do you? How did you manage this?" She tapped her nose knowingly. Inside the box were gold Hermes cufflinks he had admired while they were in New York. "I love them darling, thank you." He put them aside on the nightstand and tugged lightly at the ribbon on Kate. "Now can I get in to this one?"

"Yes please."

He pulled the ribbon undone and pulled the slip over her head, revealing her naked body underneath. He leaned forward, pulling her loose hair out of the way and kissing down her neck. His hand went to her breast, kneading and pinching, the other on her back pulling her down on top of him. She had been turned on since undressing him at the theatre, and kissed him hungrily while stroking his erection. His fingers found her slit, already wet, and he moaned in to her mouth. Before long she was thrusting in to his hand, her climax approaching fast. She began to shudder and he slowed, making her come hard on his hand, feeling her spasm inside.

She stopped stroking and straddled him, running her slit over his shaft before letting the tip inside her. He looked at her quizzically and she slid down slowly all the way on to his shaft, circling her hips. "Fuck, Kate! Hold on," he reached for the nightstand and she grabbed his arm, shaking her head. His eyes widened with alarm. "Relax, we don't need it. Just trust me." To emphasise her point she slid up and down him again, kissing his lips and searching for his tongue. She pulled him up to her and kissed his ear and neck, licking down to his nipple and thrusting harder. "Oh god I'm really close," he breathed in to her ear. She slowed down a little but deepened her movement so his whole shaft was inside her and she could feel him tightening under her. He reached down to her clit and she was so close already she instantly shattered around him, while he shot his seed inside her. They stayed together for what felt like hours, kissing slowly. She pushed him back down gently and lay down next to him, her head on his chest.

"Wow, that was... just wow. I can't even think of a word."

"Yes it was," she smiled against him. "I'm on birth control, you don't have to worry about it any more."

"Oh, um, good?"

Kate giggled softly and kissed him slowly before closing her eyes, snuggling in to his warm body.


	4. Burberry Budget

Kate sat at the table, spoon half way to her mouth. She had just asked Tom what they were doing for New Year's eve.

"The Lanesborough? For real?"

"Yes and not only that, your name was on the invite."

Kate took a deep breath. "I need to shop." She had planned on going to the Donmar with Tom, but since NYE was tomorrow she would have to find a dress today. _No pressure._  


"Take your time, darling. You have all day." He stopped and frowned. "Would it be weird if I gave you a credit card?"

"Yes, Tom. Yes it would."

He laughed, "you don't even want to think about it? I make, well, an _uncomfortable_ amount of money just for doing something I love. And I don't spend a lot of it, so I, um, have a lot of it. I love you and we live together and what's mine is yours, so... would you think about it?"

"OK. I guess if we're living together we have to talk about all this, huh."

"We don't really, just say yes and let me pay for everything."

It was Kate's turn to laugh. "Not going to happen, Hiddleston. But I'll think about it."

Kate waited on the corner for Natasha, a takeaway coffee in each hand. "Sorry, Kate, I'm late, I know, sorry." She apologised, kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Don't be, you're doing me a favour! I'm starting to think I need to hire a stylist." She looked over at her friend. "What's your hourly rate?"

Natasha laughed. "For you? Coffee will get you half a day. For lunch you get the whole day."

"Excellent. Now help, please."

Natasha led her down the street and they stopped occasionally to look in windows, not quite finding what they were looking for straight away. Natasha was also a singer and musician and they had met when they worked together on a couple of Disney tracks. Kate had called her as soon as she decided to move to London.

"Ah, here we are. You can never go wrong with Burberry."

Kate stood in the middle of the store for a moment. Without turning her head she could see at least 10 gowns she wanted to try. _Maybe Ishouldtake the credit card._ She chuckled to herself.

"Now, do I have to coordinate with the cast or can you cover it? How is it going by the way?"

"I'm getting a new one tomorrow so it's not a problem. It's healing nicely apparently. I see the surgeon again tomorrow and he wants to try something lighter with a tiny bit of give in it, and if it's OK next week then I can try playing a bit. I'm going mad not being able to."

"I can imagine. Ooh, what about this one? You look fantastic in blue." Kate nodded. "Go get your gear off and I'll keep looking and bring it in."

Kate undressed to her underwear in the fitting room and Natasha appeared with 5 dresses on hangers. "Girl's gotta have options, Kate." She winked when Kate's jaw dropped.

3 of the 5 were varied shades of blue so Kate tried those first. One other was red and the other white and she wasn't sure they'd go with her skin. The first blue dress she tried was long, fitted, strapless satin with a sleeveless lace and crystal accented overlay. It was perfect. She opened the curtain to show Natasha. "Holy hell woman, that was made for your figure. It's even the right length!" She chuckled, knowing Kate's short stature was always a problem with dresses.

Kate paid for the dress and the next stop was for shoes. In between Natasha asked about Tom.

"Actually, can I ask your opinion on something? Tom wants to give me a credit card."

"Why is that a problem?"

"It isn't, it just feels a bit, I don't know."

"Like you're giving up some of your power? Or it means if anything happens you'll feel like you owe him."

"Yes and yes, I think."

"I don't know him like you do, but I don't think he's like that. Men aren't that complicated in general. He's offering because it's one less thing you have to worry about. He's taking you to events where he wants to show you off, he knows you want to look fit to be on his arm, and he doesn't want you to send yourself broke doing it."

"Hm." Kate raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"I think Jimmy Choos are in order," Natasha grinned.

Kate went with simple silver shoes to go with the dress, so as not to take away from the detailing. She also bought a silver satin shawl to protect her shoulders from the London winter.

After lunch with Natasha they went their separate ways and Kate walked home. _Home._ It was her home now, too. Her things would be arriving next week. She had known going back to freelance work would mean inconsistent income, and so had Tom. She would tell him she would take the credit card.

3pm. He'd be rehearsing with Hadley soon, taking his time to get ready. Grabbing her coat, hat and gloves, Kate went back out and used her keys to lock the door. _Our door._  


There were already fans gathering outside, Tom always went out early to meet them and sign autographs. With her coat and hat on they didn't recognise her and she snuck in through the stage door, almost running in to Hadley who was on his way out. "Sorry, Kate, I didn't see you. Everything OK?"

"Yeah just thought I'd wander over and say hi to Tom. Is he around?"

"In his dressing room, tell him to call me when he's ready would you?"

She was getting to know the theatre well, and knew where to find Tom's dressing room. She knocked lightly on the door and he opened it. "Hello darling," he smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know," Kate sat down on the couch. "Sometimes I get to surprise you. I wanted to talk to you about something. It won't take long."

"OK, we've got plenty of time. What's on your mind?"

"Would it make you happy if I took the credit card?"

"Only if it makes _you_ happy. Then, yes. I don't want you to send yourself broke attending events with me. That's not fair. And I'm happy to support you. I know you're too independent to take advantage of it."

"OK. Then I will. I might have been a little stubborn this morning."

"Don't ever change Katherine, I love you the way you are."


	5. Auld Lang Syne

When Tom arrived home everything was quiet. It was unusual for Kate to not wait up for him and although he didn't mind, he wondered if she had gone to bed without him. He switched off the lights and crept upstairs, finding Kate asleep in the middle of the bed with a book next to her head. She looked so sweet he admired her for a few minutes from the doorway, before removing the book and slipping in gently next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

Kate woke to the grey sunlight struggling to make it in to the window. It wasn't doing anything to light the room and she wondered for a moment if it was still night. Hearing Tom breathing softly behind her, she lifted her head just enough to see the clock. It was almost 8am. Definitely morning, then. She stretched her stiff ribs and back and flexed her fingers before rolling to face Tom and snuggle in, breathing in his familiar comforting scent.

It was new year's eve, at midnight she would begin a new year with Tom by her side. A new job, a new city in a new country. _A new life._  


Kate decided not to wake Tom, instead she got up and showered, dressing in leggings and a chunky sweater. He was still sleeping so she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She laid out fruit, muesli, yoghurt and tea, waiting for Tom to wake up. She knew he must have come in after midnight as always but she hadn't heard him come to bed.

A few minutes later Tom came in to the kitchen. "Good morning beautiful," he kissed her lips and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Mmm you're so nice and warm." He was wearing long pajama pants but his chest was bare and she ran her hands over his naked back.

"Excited about tonight?" He asked in to the top of her head.

"Yes!" Kate squeaked.

"I can't wait for you to meet some of my friends. Ben and Sophie are really dear to me, I think they'll love you. Gwyneth and Chris are going as well."

Kate gaped at him. "Hold on, I thought they split?"

He laughed. "They did, a few times. So many it stopped being news. I believe they've been back together for a while now though. Last I heard they decided long distance was the best thing for them. If they live together all the time it all falls apart."

"Did you know Chris before?"

"Before Gwyn? Yes. I've known him for years, although we're not particularly close we just seem to end up at the same events. Then Gwyn was in Avengers and at all the Marvel events."

"I'm going to a new years party with Chris Martin and Gwyneth Paltrow." Kate said absent mindedly.

"Yes, and you'll still be the most spectacular person there."

"Ha! Eat your breakfast Thomas you're delirious."

"Do you want to drive to the hospital today?"

"Why, are you unwell?"

"Hehehe no, I just thought you might like to drive."

"The Jag and I are on strictly 'emergency situation only' terms, Tom."

"You don't like it?"

"It's beautiful, but it's not my thing. I'm perfectly happy in the passenger seat, thanks. Or the tube."

"I think you're getting used to being driven around."

"There's also that."

Tom gave Kate a warm smile as he opened the passenger door. He got in and drove them to the hospital for her appointment.

On arrival Kate was whisked away for a ct scan while Tom parked the car, and when Tom got back she was waiting outside the surgeon's office. She had seen Dr Evans only once since arriving in London. He was warm and kind, in his late 40s she had guessed.

"How's it all feeling?"

"Good. My ribs are still a little stiff in the morning but that's all. Can I go back to the gym yet?"

He laughed. "Not that you're impatient. You can, under the supervision of a physiotherapist. We need to review your wrist first though. The scans look good, it's healing very nicely, but the next phase of recovery will be critical. You _must not_ push yourself. It's going to be painful and frustrating but if you want to play again and make all this time in a cast worthwhile, you'll do as we say, ok?" Kate nodded.

"Good," he stood and opened the door, letting a tall and well built man in to the room. "This is Lachlan, he's going to be your physiotherapist."

"Good to meet you Kate," Lachlan shook her hand.

"Let's get that very festive looking cast off, shall we?"

He cut it off and asked her to move up and down, side to side and wiggle her fingers. Tears filled her eyes as she compared it to her right. There was absolutely no strength there at all, she couldn't even hold a pencil let alone play a piano. Tom squeezed her right hand. "Hey," he said gently. "We knew this would be a long road. It will get stronger, you'll see."

"I'm going to work with you daily for the next couple of weeks," Lachlan said. "Just on your wrist. You'll notice a big improvement by then."

"OK," Kate sniffed. "Sorry, I feel like a big baby, it's just been such a long time and I didn't realise the wastage would be so bad."

Dr Evans left the room momentarily and returned with a silver coloured brace. "These are fairly new, but they're fantastic. I can fit it so it has just a bit of give in it, and you can remove it for your sessions with Lachlan without having to readjust it."

She held out her wrist and he fitted the brace tightly around it. Kate moved her fingers in it easily and grinned.

"There are rules though. It's almost the opposite to before where it was protected from damage. You must not lift anything with that hand, and you can't do any sort of dextrous activity for more than 10 minutes every hour. You can try the piano, but _slow and short_ is the key. If it's painful during or afterwards don't do anything more until Lachlan has assessed it. Got it?"

"I think so," Kate sighed.

"We'll give it a day to settle in to the new brace and then start the day after tomorrow," Lachlan said as she stood up to leave.

Tom put his arm around Kate's shoulders as they walked back to the car. "It's not a set back darling, you're out of the cast. Remember what he said, 2 weeks and you'll see an improvement."

"Yeah," Kate sighed, looking down at her hand.

"We'll get some sushi on the way home, and then we need to get ready. We're being picked up at 5:30."

As Kate walked to the waiting white limo she felt like a princess with her prince charming on her arm. Tom looked gorgeous in his black suit, clean white shirt and bow tie, and his new cufflinks. Tom couldn't help but stare at Kate, he didn't know how he'd got so lucky. The blue gown she had chosen fit her form perfectly, hugging every curve and accentuating her small waist and full breasts. Not only that, she stood confidently, like she had done this all her life. Only Tom knew a few months ago she would have been petrified going to an event like this. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, only matched by the diamond necklace and bracelet he had given her and the diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was swept up but the curls flowed down her back, making him want to run his fingers through it.

The car drove to the other side of London where Ben and Sophie were waiting. "Katherine," Benedict reached across and took her hand. "It's an absolute pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Kate, please. It's lovely to meet you and Sophie as well."

Ben turned to Sophie. "Do you think now we've seen in the flesh how great she is, he might shut up about her for a while?" He grinned and she laughed back.

"Probably not, no."

"Never," Tom said. "It's so good to see you, we've all been far too busy."

"We have, but we're coming to see what all the Coriolanus buzz is about next week."

"Excellent, I'd love to hear what you think."

They talked about a bit of everything, Ben and Sophie's upcoming wedding, Christmas, work. Kate relaxed almost immediately, they were both so easy to talk to.

Arriving at the Lanesborough Kate started to feel butterflies of excitement and anxiety. There were so many people out in London for the evening the streets were packed, and there was a large crowd outside the hotel. Ben and Sophie got out first, amid a blinding sea of camera flashes. There was a barricaded area that also appeared to be full of fans. Tom grabbed Kate's arm. "I'm not signing autographs tonight darling. This is about us, it's not an official event. I'm happy to stop for photos, because you _need_ to be photographed in that dress," he paused to look her up and down and lick his lips for emphasis, making her shiver. "But no autographs tonight."

They stepped out of the limo and Tom kept an arm firmly around Kate's waist. They insisted on a few of Kate with Sophie and Ben with Tom and then they went inside. "Tom said you were handling the attention like a pro. I'm impressed." Sophie said behind her and they walked in to the foyer. Kate didn't know where to look first, it was all just so beautiful. She felt like she might be in a movie.

The evening was simply amazing. The food, the drinks, the dancing, the company. Just before dessert Tom took her across the room to meet Gwyn and Chris. They talked for a few moments before Chris recognised her name. "I knew Ed was up to something, he's always performed without anyone else and he's been hiring additional musos. Actually, if he doesn't take up all of your time, our regular female vocalist is finishing up shortly to have a baby so we're looking for someone. And there might be a solo album on the cards soon." Kate was speechless, the mere idea of working with Chris had her head spinning.

"I would love to, that would be fantastic if the schedules work out."

"I'll give Luke a call in a couple of weeks and see if we can arrange something. It must be killing you, not being able to play," he gestured to her wrist.

"Believe me it is. I'm allowed 10 minutes max at a time from next week and I'm going crazy."

After dessert Tom insisted on dancing, something Kate normally avoided. It made him so happy it was infectious and they didn't stop until they were both desperately needing a drink. "You're a woman of many talents miss Allen," he smiled.

"Yes I am. Dancing is not one of them though! I do have admit that was fun. You make it fun."

It was almost midnight and the champagne was flowing. They watched the count down and kissed slowly at midnight for what seemed like hours. With her hands around his neck Kate looked in to his blue eyes, fireworks exploding above them. "Got any resolutions?"

"Just one," he said kissing her mouth again. "Keep you."


	6. Falling in to place

Kate woke the next morning to Tom kissing her shoulder lightly. She was fairly sure neither of them had moved since they fell alseep. He was pressed in to her back with his arm around her waist. He trailed his fingertips down her side, giving her goosebumps. She turned her head to look up at him, he was propped up on one elbow, his head resting on his hand.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He said with a devilish grin, kissing her neck.

"No you're not, and yes you did." She put her arm up and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing back in to him. "Not that I mind."

He brought his hand around to her front and ran in right down her middle, between her breasts and just past her belly button. She could feel his erection beginning to press in to her. He brought his fingers back up and gently cupped one breast, his touch becoming firmer when she arched it in to his hand. When he kneaded a little more and rolled her nipple between his fingers, she moaned softly. She reached behind her and stroked his side, over his ribs and stomach and down to stroke his shaft. He was already fully erect and he thrust gently toward her as she stroked. His fingers went between her thighs, bringing her top leg over his and giving him unobstructed access to her. She was hot and wet and ached for his touch, pushing her hips against his hand. He circled her clit before slipping 2 fingers inside her. He continued until she was writhing against him, stroking his shaft firmly and quickly. He put his arm under her and stroked her breast while he guided himself inside her from behind. Her tightness from this angle had him building almost immediately and he had to slow down. He stroked her clit firmly and felt her tighten around him, thrusting back in to him so he could go deeper. He pinched her nipple hard and she let out a loud moan, a few more strokes and he bit gently on her shoulder while pushing harder on her clit and she came hard around him, he could feel her convulsed around his shaft as he slowed, sliding all the way in and out of her, milking her orgasm. She suddenly pulled away from him and turned to face him, guiding him straight to her entrance and kissing him hard. Her tongue found his as her fingers found his chest and nipples, her legs wrapped around his waist giving him easy access. She kissed his neck and down to his chest, biting on his nipple before moving back to his mouth. He moaned in to her and she knew he was close, his fingers found her clit again, stroking hard and fast and as her second climax approached she dug her fingernails in to his back. He grazed her tongue with his teeth and she bucked against him, tipping them both over the edge. She felt his seed flow inside her as she clenched around him, breathing hard in to his chest.

"It's going to be a good year baby," Tom said stroking Kate's back.

A week later they had fallen in to a routine. Kate was working with Ed from late morning until 9 or 10 pm. Sometimes she would go straight to the Donmar to wait for Tom, but often he would be home not long after her. Tom ate breakfast with her each morning right before she left to see Lachlan for physio. It was hectic. But it was working and they were both deliriously happy. They would often both collapse in to a coma- like sleep at the end of the day, but not always. During breakfast they always had so much to talk about, Kate was learning so much working with Ed and really challenging herself, and he was so far very impressed with her. Fortunately Kate and Ed only worked 5 days a week and although the days varied it gave her a chance to spend some time with Tom and do all the mundane things she actually enjoyed doing for him.

On Thursday morning Kate woke at 6:30am to snow falling heavily outside. She had seen light snow, the kind that melts within a couple of minutes, but this was SNOW. She got out of bed, leaving Tom sleeping, and made a cup of tea in the kitchen. Kate stood with her steaming cup at the front window, amazed as everything began to turn white. It was mesmerising. She didn't hear Tom coming and almost jumped out of her skin when he appeared behind her, his arms around her waist. "I never get tired of this. Most Londoners do, it's an inconvenience. I love every minute of it."

"It's beautiful." Kate said and walked to the kitchen to make another cup for Tom.

She put down her cup on the coffee table and went to the piano. It was still settling from the move and a tiny bit out of tune, which would normally drive her crazy. She sat down and started to play _Song for Gu_ y by Elton John. Occasionally her left hand didn't keep up with her right, but she got through it and no one but her would have noticed. She had been doing almost all of her playing time with Ed so this was the first time Tom had heard her in almost a week. "Kate... that's such a difference from last time. You're doing so well!"

"Thank you. I won't be playing any Chopin in a hurry, or even my own stuff, but it's a start and it's enough to get by."

"You'll be back before you know it, gorgeous. How was your day yesterday?"

"Good! Actually I need to talk to you about something. Ed wants me to tour with him. I know it was always a possibility but he confirmed the dates yesterday. South America, United States and Europe." Inwardly Kate was excited but she was also incredibly nervous about accepting. It would mean 3 months away and looking at Tom's calendar she would be back right in time for him to start filming back in the US.

"That's fantastic, aren't you excited? That's huge news!"

"Yeah it's just, it's 3 months away. And then I'll be back when you're gone. I was just getting used to us having a rhythm."

"Yes, but even if you weren't going away I would be, and this is what you've always wanted. You've earned this. I love coming home to you every night but that will change in a few weeks anyway and I'll be filming in Canada." He started as he remembered something. "Chris and Gwyn came to the show last night-"

"And loved it?" Kate finished.

"Well, yes, but we were talking afterwards. Chris is going to call Luke next week and see when you're available, he thinks you'd be a perfect fit for them."

Kate was again stuck somewhere between ridiculously excited and disappointed that it meant time away from Tom.

"Kate," Tom said gently. "Listen to me. Life isn't a fairytale, you know that. We both do. But you also get to choose, and you don't always have to sacrifice one thing for another. Sometimes everything will just fall in to place, and sometimes it will feel like it's falling apart. If I remember correctly, Dean always told you it was selfish of you to chase the career you wanted, that you'd end up alone and with nothing." She nodded, wincing at the memory. "That's not true. Do you think it's selfish of me to continue taking work that has me filming overseas now that I have you to consider?" Kate shook her head, her voice had temporarily left her. "Then why the double standard? Is it because I've always done that, and you were based solely in LA until recently, you think I have more right to it than you do? That's not a question I want you to answer. I don't. You have worked hard to get where you are, as have I, and we both deserve it. I support you, just as you support me. OK?"

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He was right, as always, and not for the first time she felt guilty not warning him she was damaged and her view on love was a bit skewed.


	7. Anticipation

The following Monday Kate felt settled again. She was playing quite a bit and although the strength was still returning in her wrist she could feel a huge improvement. They were getting organised for the tour, Ed had asked Kate to do some alternative arrangements for some of the charts and she would actually be on stage for a reasonable chunk of the show. At 3pm she had an unexpected 2 hour break, and went straight to the Donmar to see Tom.

He was rehearsing with Hadley so she waited in his dressing room for a few minutes. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," he said towelling off his face.

"Yes it is," Kate stood up and peeled off his soaked shirt.

"Whoa I should warn you I have to be in makeup in half an hour."

"Yeah, actually that can wait, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh," he pouted. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the gym with Lachlan tomorrow! He told me this morning!"

"I hope to god the part you're bouncing around about is the gym."

"Of course, baby."

"Then I'm really happy for you. This was supposed to be the slowest and hardest part and you've totally smashed it." He took her hand. "I'm really proud of you, I can't imagine how much pain you've been in and how hard it's been mentally."

Kate leaned in and kissed his mouth, probing gently with her tongue just enough to make him moan. "See you tonight," she stood up and he pouted again.

"Dammit I love you," he said, pulling her to him.

"I love you too, Thomas."

 

Kate returned to Ed in the studio. He looked up from his guitar when she opened the door and smiled.

"So Chris bloody Martin is trying to steal you?"

"What?"

He laughed. "It's ok Kate he just called to talk about timing to see if he could borrow you." Kate flopped down in the chair next to him. "You ok?" Kate managed a nod, it was all she could summon. "Pretty awesome when it all comes together, huh?"

"Yeah," Kate breathed. "It is." As smile spread across her face.

"Can you play this part for me? I can't decide whether to leave it at just guitar or add piano."

"Sure can, only for 10 minutes an hour though."

Ed laughed again. "Perhaps I should factor that in to the set lists."

"No I'll be- Why?"

"Because you'll be playing keys," why would I hire a keyboard player when you can do both and then some?"

"Yeah I just... I can't promise I'll be back to 100% by then, I'm a bit rusty."

"We're not playing Bach Kate. You'll be great."

"OK then let's do it."

 

Kate paced around the apartment, checking the clock every few minutes. She had used up all of her 'piano minutes', done all of her exercises and everything was spotless. She willed Tom to hurry and come home to her.

Finally she heard his key in the lock and almost ran to the door, opening it before he could. "Er, hello," he said, surprised. "What's happening?"

Before he could close the door she pulled him down to kiss his lips softly, and then pulled away just as suddenly, closing the door for him. Her whole face beamed with a huge smile.

"I'm playing keys for the tour!" she blurted out.

"That's incredible!"

"I know!"

"Kate, have you been drinking?"

"I might have had just one celebratory glass of bubbles while I was waiting for you." She went to the kitchen and poured them both a glass while Tom took off his coat and put his bag down.

"You know if you keep up this rate of progress you'll be the one fighting off the fans in 6 months."

Kate led Tom to the lounge and they sat in front of the smouldering fire. She stared in to it thoughtfully and then looked Tom in the eyes.

"I owe you so much Tom," she said solemnly.

"You don't owe me anything, you've done all the work. The success is yours, I just stand back in amazement." he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You really are that good Kate, I'm glad you're starting to see it for yourself."

"You showed me that, and you held my hand so I could reach for it, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to. I would never have believed I could do any of this, you released me from my own fear."

"Well then I'm glad I could help you, but honestly I love you and I want you to go after whatever it is that you want. I can't wait to see what you do next, I'm so excited for you." He pulled her in close, kissing her slowly. "I know you're used to being told you're nothing, and it kills me that anyone would treat you that way. If I have to tell you how wonderful you are every hour, every day, I will until you believe it."

Tears stung Kate's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and kissed him fervently to stop them from spilling down her cheeks. He lifted her on to his lap and after a few moments stood up and carried her to the bedroom, putting her down on her feet next to the bed. She lifted his shirt over his head while he unbuttoned hers and slipped it off her shoulders, kissing her neck and pushing her gently back on to the bed. She had been waiting for this since the Donmar.


	8. Workout

When Kate's alarm buzzed at 5:30am it was still completely dark outside, and she was not at all looking forward to going out in the below-freezing cold. She snuggled back in to Tom's naked body for a few minutes, letting his bare skin warm her, before getting out of bed and dressed in her gym clothes. She hadn't worn them since the horse riding accident and it felt good to be able to do things again. She was meeting Lachlan at the gym at 6, luckily it was a short walk down the street. After leaving a note for Tom on her pillow and getting her bag, she locked the door behind her and went in the direction of the gym. The cold was like an icy slap in the face, the sky was clear and she could still see stars. She jogged gently to keep warm and was surprised when entering the gym to find it heated. She stifled a chuckle. Heating at the gym got her every time. You can take the Aussie out of the girl...

Lachlan was already there and had a few things set up for her, along with a program that she had to promise to follow to avoid injuring herself. Everything strenuous was strictly lower body only until her wrist was strong enough, and when she started to run on the treadmill he pushed the emergency stop.

"What was that for?"

"Slow it down, Kate. Your ribs were in pieces, you can't just get back on a treadmill and run. No impact, remember. Walking only."

Kate grumbled at him and started walking again, going as fast as she could without actually running, and Lachlan laughed. At least on the bike she was allowed to break a sweat. While they were stretching, Lachlan turned to her.

"So what do you want?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You were so keen to get back in to it. Why? You don't look like you've lost any fitness since the accident."

"Well thanks, but believe me I have. Tom and I used to be able to run together. And now I can't, it's just another hour out of the day. I loved running with him. Well, behind him. But he always picked me up on the way back." she grinned. "And then there's being on stage in front of millions of people. I think mostly I'm just impatient."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." he smirked. "You might be impatient but you're actually progressing a lot faster than I expected. I have to get the go ahead from Dr Evans but I think we can cut it back to twice weekly sessions. _If_ you promise to behave."

  
_Yay!_ she mouthed. "No offence intended, Lachlan, but the less I have to see of you, the better."

"Occupational hazard. Are you coming back tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, and I will do exactly what you say."

"OK if I clear it with the doc I'll see you on Thursday. Otherwise I'll see you here at 6 again. Kate," he paused, pointing his finger at her. "Patience."

 

Finding Tom still sleeping Kate went straight to the shower, washing her hair and standing under the warm water for slightly longer than necessary. When she came back to the bedroom Tom was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. "How was the gym?"

"Awesome. I feel like a real proper human being again." she smiled, standing in front of him wearing only a towel. "You're going to have to run on your own a bit longer though, I'm not allowed yet."

"Plenty of time for that. You get dressed, and I'll go make breakfast," he said standing up.

 

 

At the end of January, Tom was preparing for his next project which would take him away to Canada for a few months. It felt like he was running on the smell of caffeine, still performing Coriolanus 8 times a week while learning lines. But it had to be done, he had promised Kate a week off before he left.

Kate was playing again and was able to practice as much as she liked now as long as there wasn't any pain or fatigue. She was even allowed to take the brace off for a few hours a day, and her wrist was starting to look more normal. Ed was wary of pushing her too hard, but also knew she loved the challenges he was setting for her. Arrangement had never been his strong point and Kate had written the most beautiful four part harmony section for one of his songs that he had given her free reign with the rest as well just to see what she could do. On a rainy Wednesday afternoon, they were talking about who and what exactly he wanted to take on tour.

"See I really wanted to perform that with your bit but I'd need more vocals. And I can't take extra people on tour just for one song!"

"You know generally musicians can sing, right? You've already got an extra bass player and drummer. That section is purely vocals, nothing else. Got any crew that can sing?"

"I dunno, do you want to audition them and find out?"

"Not really, no. But I will if you want. Or I can make it 3 part for me and the 2 boys. It will sound just as good."

"Yeah OK, do that. Adam!" he called out to the hallway, and the drummer came in.

"What's up?"

"Can you sing?" Kate and Ed both said in unison.

"Uh, yeah, a little. Why?"

"Kate's going to turn you in to a choir boy." Ed grinned.

 

"You want me to just sing? Now?" Adam said a few hours later. It was late but they had decided to keep working.

"Yes. Anything you like. Mary had a little lamb, jingle bells, anything. I just need to know if you've got pitch."

He decided to go with a chart they'd been working on earlier that day, stopping after a few lines. Kate could tell he had good pitch, and he was comfortable in a lower range than Ed.

"Perfect."

"Really?"

"For what I need, yeah."

Ed poked his head around the door, "got them sorted?"

"Yes. Adam will do the lower part, Craig the middle. They'll both be all over it by the end of the week I reckon."

"Love your work, Kate," he said, walking back down the hall.

Adam was suddenly standing next to her at the piano. "Um, you're going to have to help me with this."

"No problem, it's a repeated phrase so once you know it you'll be great."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes, actually. I need to finish re-writing it for the 3 of us. Tomorrow morning?"

Adam hesitated. "Yeah that sounds good."

"I'll record it for you when I'm done tonight so you have something to work with. Don't worry, you have a lovely voice."

"Huh, thanks." He went back down the hall and Kate hummed away as she wrote his part. Adam was highly experienced, a little younger than Ed and had grown up in Dublin before he came to London to get more work. Kate had met him the day she had auditioned for Ed. She removed the brace from her wrist and flexed her fingers, not realising Adam was behind her until she heard him whisper "Ouch," making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Can I see, if you don't mind?"

She held her hand out, there was still some faint bruising coming to the surface now that she had some movement and it was clearly smaller and weaker than her other hand. "You came off a horse?"

"Yeah. Lots of broken ribs and a collarbone too but they heal a lot easier."

"Ugh you poor thing, you must have been in so much pain."

Kate pulled her hand back slowly and continued. It was so much easier to play without the brace, but she tired quickly without the support and after a few minutes had to put it back on. Adam was sitting at the back of the room. "Can I help?" he asked. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Thanks, I'm ok. Getting used to it now. It's late and I'm pretty much done so I'll head off shortly." She was slightly uncomfortable having him watch over her shoulder.

 

When the cab arrived at home Kate was exhausted. Late nights and very early mornings were starting to get to her. Tom had promised a week away before he left for Canada and she was holding on to that with her last scraps of energy.

She went to the bedroom, undressed, and put on Tom's tshirt. Slipping between the sheets, she planned on reading until he got home, but fell asleep with her Kindle still in her hand.

 

  
_My poor Katherine._ Tom thought, admiring her sleeping. She always tried to wait up for him but more often than not lately she was failing, usually falling asleep on the couch. He took the Kindle from her hand before cuddling her in his arms and switching off the light.

 

 


	9. The Interview

Kate was eating breakfast with Tom the following morning when her phone rang. Tom handed it to her, "it's Luke."

He tried to work out what was happening just from Kate's side of the conversation but was none the wiser when she hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. He's booked an interview for me on an Australian breakfast show tonight so I'll be home late."

Tom looked at her incredulously. "Just like that, huh?"

"Oh my god Tom I used to watch them every morning! I still do when I'm home!" She jumped off her chair.

"There it is," he smiled.

"What on earth am I going to say? Will they want to talk about you, about us? Is that OK?"

"Breathe, Kate. Yes, they probably want to talk about our relationship. But they'll also want to know about the tour with Ed. Isn't Luke going to fill you in on all that?"

"Yeah, later tonight. Just before. He's coming with me. Is there anything you don't want me to talk about?"

"Not the new one I'm about to start, but you know that. I'd rather you didn't tell them about our sex life either, I want you all to myself." He winked. "We're living together, we're deliriously happy. You don't need to hide anything." He paused for a moment and put down his spoon. "They will undoubtedly ask if we're engaged, secretly married or you're pregnant."

"Shit what do I say to that?"

"The truth would be nice darling." He laughed heartily. "Luke will look after you, you'll be fine. Just be your gorgeous self."

"Oh god what am I going to wear?" She rushed to the closet, leaving Tom laughing quietly in to his muesli.

He followed a few minutes later. She had a blue ruffled blouse on the bed with dark jeans. "Nice," Tom said. "I love you in blue."

"I can't decide on shoes though," she sighed.

"Darling, they can't see your feet. You could wear a bikini bottom and they wouldn't know. Although the studio would appreciate it,"

"Mm. Good point." She kissed him lightly and picked up her bag. "I'll come home after work and get changed, Luke is picking me up at 9:30 and I should be home about the same time as you."

"You can do better than that."

"Better than what?"

He walked over to her and put one hand behind her neck, the other around her waist and dipped her backwards suddenly, making her squeal. Before Kate could say anything he kissed her mouth eagerly, their tongues mingling for a minute before he pulled away and lifted her back up. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said breathlessly.

"Oh I talked to them the other night, er, morning." Ed said when she told him about the interview.

"Is there anything you don't want me to say?" Kate asked.

"Not that I can think of. All the tour dates are out, they know where we're going. And they know I've hired you and a couple of others. So, nope." He thought for a moment. "Don't tell them I'm a giant dickhead or anything though."

"I'll keep that to myself." She smiled. "Ready to hear the new arrangement?"

Kate had only been over the vocal parts with Craig and Adam that morning, but they did her proud.

"Love it. You're a genius."

"I don't know about that, but thanks. I love this. It's fun and a challenge and I just love it!"

"Well I have another one for you. I want to run through the set lists and I need help. I hate doing the same show every night, it's boring. So I might change the set lists around each night. I need to know you can do it without the chart in front of you, and you can pick it back up if one of us gets carried away." Kate's eyes widened. "And I don't do the whole 'rehearse the whole thing' thing, just know all the charts. We can go over them as much as we need to."

"OK. I can handle that."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you can, but you just said you like a challenge." He smirked.

At 9:30 on the dot Luke was waiting for Kate. She rushed out to the car and got in.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Just be yourself, Kate, you'll be fine. They are going to ask about Ed and Tom, that's about it. They'll chat to you a few minutes before so you're comfortable."

"Is there anything I shouldn't say?"

"Other than swearing no, and even that is fixable. But if you're not comfortable with a question just say so, I'll be right behind the monitor."

She sat in the chair between the green screen and a monitor awaiting the hosts of the breakfast show. "Ready?" Luke asked, and she nodded.

"Good morning, well evening Kate. We're not on air yet, we just thought we'd have a chat first while there's a break. So, Tom Hiddleston _and_ Ed Sheeran?"

"You obviously have a thing for red heads."

"Well I'm not dating both of them, obviously, but I'm very lucky. Ed by day and Tom by night," she laughed.

"So we're really only going to ask about the tour with Ed, and then your relationship with Tom. Is that OK?"

"Yes."

"OK just hold there for a second."

She heard them introducing her: small town girl, hard working family, got a break with Disney and now working with Ed, and dating Tom Hiddleston.

"Kate Allen, good morning and thanks for being here. What time is it there?"

"Thank you, it's my pleasure. It's just after 11pm."

"So you've been working away quietly under the radar for a few years doing Disney soundtracks. How do you go from that to Ed Sheeran?"

"I've wondered that myself! Well, I got a new agent when I was thinking about a change, and Ed was looking for a vocalist for his new album. We clicked pretty quickly and our voices blend well together, so he has asked me to go on tour in a couple of months. I'm really excited and honoured to be working with him."

"And just to reaffirm you're status as the envy of women everywhere, you're also dating Tom Hiddleston. How did that happen?"

"We both worked on the latest Tinker bell film, the Pirate Fairy and we met at the wrap party last August. It all just took off from there."

"Now Tom is best known as Loki in Marvel's Thor and The Avengers and apparently has a bit of a bromance with our own Chris Hemsworth." Kate laughed. "Have you met Chris?"

"Yes I have but not through Tom, I was actually working on Dancing with the Stars when Chris was a contestant. He and Tom are very close."

"So you've recently moved from LA to London where Tom is performing Shakespeare's Coriolanus, so you've moved in with Tom?"

"Yes, I have. I'm really enjoying living in London and Coriolanus is doing so well, it's such an excellent production."

"I know a couple of people lucky enough to get seats and they said it was brilliant, and the reviews have been incredible. At the end of last year you had a horseriding accident? Do you have any ongoing injuries as a result of that?"

"I did. We were in the Berkshires in Massachusetts and my horse lost his footing. I had quite a number of broken ribs, fractured my collarbone and did some pretty serious damage to my wrist. It was pretty devastating at the time, for a musician, but I'm pleased to say it's almost there," she held up her arm, showing the silver brace poking out from her sleeve. "I just need to build the strength back up now."

"Was there a point where you thought you might not play again?"

"Yes, the first few days when we were deciding how to treat it to give it the best chance, I had to get my head around the possibility that I would not play again, at least not like I did before, and I was crushed. I've had some fantastic doctors and a lot of physiotherapy and I'm almost there."

"So Tom took you on a romantic horse ride and landed you in hospital, almost ended your career, and you still move to another country with him?" They chuckled.

"Yeah, but he did swoop in like prince charming and rescue me so it was worth it."

"Ooh I can just imagine him doing that too. One last question, is he really the English gentleman we all see in interviews?"

"Yes, he absolutely is. He is one of the most genuine people I've ever met. So many people think he just turns that on for the cameras, but that's just the way he is."

"Is it true you took photos for some fans at the opening of Coriolanus? That must make you the most understanding girlfriend ever, taking photos of your boyfriend with other women."

"Yes, I did. His fans are so lovely, they've been really kind to me and he is very aware that he wouldn't be successful without them. It's part of dating him and living with him, they're a big part of his life."

"Kate it's been lovely to talk to you, we hope to do it in person next time you're here. We wish you all the best of luck with the tour and with Tom, we'll let you get home to bed now since its so late there."

"Thanks guys it's been a pleasure talking to you."

Luke walked toward her. "You're a natural, that was great. I think you gave them just enough that they didn't need to ask the standard engagement marriage babies questions. Well done."

"Thanks, that was actually quite fun!"

"Let's get you home to prince charming, shall we?"

All the way home and for about an hour afterwards Kate's phone was buzzing with messages from Australia. Kate was on a high, apparently everyone had seen it, way more than just the family and close friends she had told. When she arrived home she was pleasantly surprised to find Tom already home, drink in hand to congratulate her. "That was perfect darling, handled like a pro."

"How can you have seen it already?"

"YouTube baby. Cheers."


	10. Finale

Tom was preparing for his final show that night at the Donmar while Kate was in rehearsals with Ed. They were having a belated birthday celebration tonight as well. His birthday had been quiet because he was working, but Kate had surprised him with an early candlelit dinner in his dressing room before the show. Back at the apartment their bags were packed for a week of isolation before Tom went to Canada. They had an early morning flight to Tuscany and Kate couldn't wait, she had never been to Italy. At 3:30 Kate left Ed, Adam and Craig and went home to change before joining Tom at the Donmar for the final show.

It was so cold in London she opted for the blue ruffled blouse and jeans again, with a grey coat. Arriving in the cab she realised an important detail had completely slipped her mind. The crowd. Wondering for a moment how she would get past, she spotted Tom talking to a group of fans. She still didn't know how she'd get through but at least they were all distracted, and as she got closer she noticed Mark and Hadley were there as well. The cab pulled up a little way down the side street and Kate slid out, keeping her eyes on Tom. She could sneak in the stage door now, without being noticed, or she could go and be with him for a few minutes. As she passed one of the girls stopped her and smile. "Kate? Could I have a photo?"

"With Tom? Of course, you might just have to wait-"

"No I already have one with Tom, I meant with you."

"Oh! Why- yeah OK!"

A few more photos later she finally got to Tom and he squeezed her hand. "I saw you," he said quietly in her ear. "6 months I tell you." Kate laughed.

While he signed pictures, dvds, books, magazines, and even some skin, Kate took cameras and phones and took pictures for his fans for a few more minutes before heading inside and waiting in his dressing room.

Tom came in the door a while later, a huge smile lighting up his face. "God I love you."

"I love you too," she said from the couch.

"I never imagined they would all love you so much. One of the first questions was about you and whether you would sign something. They really do love you. Almost as much as I do." He sat down next to her on the couch and looked around. "I can't believe this is the last show," he said sadly. Kate could see he had started to pack up his things but hadn't got very far.

"Would you like me to finish this for you? I understand if you'd rather do it yourself."

"Aren't you going to be in the audience?"

"No, um I was talking to Hadley and he had an extra person surprise him and he didn't have enough seats so I gave him mine. I can watch from the wings."

"Words can not describe how amazing you are. That would be lovely if you have time but I can do it if you don't. Most of it stays here anyway, it's just my things that need to be packed. I trust you. I have to go, I'll be back in a little while to get dressed." He kissed her softly before walking out and closing the door. Kate took a half full box and started carefully packing Tom's things in to it. She packed his spare clothes from the drawers, his books, ipod and speakers, magazines. Carefully she removed the pictures and clippings from the mirror - reviews of the play, drawings from children, a few special letters and a couple of photos of Kate. The last thing to go on top was the framed photograph of them together from opening night. Seeing his car keys on the table Kate decided to take the box and put it in the back of the car, and went to the Jag in the garage.

When Tom returned Kate and all of his belongings were gone from the dressing room, along with his car keys. He chuckled at how comfortable he was with that scenario while he took of his shirt and pants to get in to costume. Kate knocked on the door before opening it. "No doubt about my timing," she said, eyeing him slowly up and down. "I'm going to head up and I'll see you shortly," she kissed him quickly.

Kate watched most of the show from backstage. She could have watched every night, they all put in magnificent performances as always. Tom was mesmerising. The final applause sounded as though it might never stop, and everyone was on a high as they showered and dressed for the last time. They celebrated for a couple of hours before leaving for home, and Kate was grateful their bags were already packed for tomorrow when they arrived home just after 1am. She set an alarm while Tom turned off the lights and made sure everything was ready. When he lay next to her in bed she was almost asleep, and he pulled her in to his arms, listening to her breathe slowly as he stroked her hair.

When Kate's alarm went off it was just before dawn and she felt as though she had just closed her eyes a few minutes earlier. Tom was still breathing softly next to her and she slipped out to shower before waking him. When she returned he was still asleep, he had rolled on to his stomach and she could see his smooth back and shoulders, the rest of his body covered with the blue-grey doona. Kate went quietly to the living room where she had stowed his valentine's gift under the lounge. It was wrapped in brown paper with a big red satin bow. Taking it back to the bedroom she found Tom awake and about to stand up. "Wait, before you get up. Happy valentines day baby."

"Kate you didn't have to-" he cut off when he saw the frown on her face and ripped off the paper. "Oh gosh this is brilliant. I love it. Thank you!" He stood and hugged her and then took another look. She had had one of the Disney artists make a copy of the Pirate Fairy release posters with Kate and Tom's names at the bottom and 'where it all began' across the top above the movie title. Tom reached under the bed and pulled out a large gift box with white ribbon tied around it. The card on top said "For my beautiful Kate, happy valentine's day xx" and inside was a blue soft leather Louis Vuitton handbag and matching wallet. Kate leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love it, thank you." She immediately packed her phone and passport and other essentials in so she could take it to Italy, while Tom showered and got dressed.

Not long after they were at Heathrow waiting for their flight to Florence. "I can not wait for you to see Italy, it's one of my favourite places in the world. I've never been as far south as Florence though." Kate snuggled in to him and held both hands around her coffee cup to keep warm. She wanted this week to be amazing, it would be a while before they could do it again.


	11. Tuscan Sun

The view as the plane descended in to Florence sent chills up Kate's spine. It was a beautiful sunny day, cold but a little warmer than London. After picking up their hire car they decided to explore Florence for a few hours before making the 90 minute drive to Sansepolcro. Kate was almost experiencing sensory overload, their first stop was the beautiful Florence cathedral. Afterward they wandered for a while and found a cafe for lunch. "I don't suppose you speak Italian?" Tom said across the table. "Nope, unless it's musical terminology. I know a bit of French?"

"We'll have to wing it."

"How is this your favourite place and you've never learned any Italian?"

Tom shrugged. "I get by, most places have someone who speaks English or at a pinch French."

"No doubt your charming demeanour helps." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you big in Italy?"

"Kind of yeah," Tom blushed. "And yet they completely leave me alone like they have no idea who I am. It's great!"

After lunch Tom took Kate to the Galleria dell'Accademia, holding her hand and talking about what he had learned about some of the art when he was at Eton. They drove to their villa in Sansepolcro late in the afternoon. It was older than Kate could fathom, and magnificently restored and decorated. There were magical views in every direction, and it took her a little while to notice the red roses in a vase on the table with a chilled bottle of champagne. "Because we were out all day we have dinner in the fridge as well, it just needs to be reheated."

"Did you find this place?"

"Sort of. Chris and Elsa were here a while ago and recommended it," Tom said. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, I love it!"

"I thought we might have a quiet few days. We can always go exploring but maybe a couple of days doing, well, nothing." He smiled. "The pantry and fridge are stocked, or we can have meals delivered, and I just want you all to myself." He leaned down and kissed her lips, letting his tongue graze hers lightly.

After 3 days alone, enjoying the beautiful views and snuggling in front of the fire, Kate knew Tom must be getting a little stir crazy. Neither of them were the type to do nothing for extended periods and as much as she loved Tom, Kate had just about reached her limit. The night before, rugged up on the balcony, she had asked if he'd like to go out the following day. "Oh god yes," had been his answer. This morning when Kate woke Tom was already researching where they might go.

"I thought we might go to Arezzo and have a look around, it's less than an hour away."

Kate giggled. "I knew you'd be going a bit crazy. That sounds great."

"I didn't want to drag you out if you just wanted to relax. But yeah I would have gone a bit mental by tomorrow."

"Tom, you could have said something. I know you, and I don't like sitting still for too long either!"

Kate showered and dressed in jeans, long warm boots and a pink buttoned shirt with a grey scarf. She took her black winter coat with her to the kitchen to make breakfast while Tom got dressed and was surprised to find warm pancakes, fresh strawberries and maple syrup already waiting for them. Kate was looking puzzled when Tom came to the kitchen. "I ordered it last night," he smiled. "I thought I'd give you the morning off from breakfast duty."

"You're too kind, Thomas," Kate said as she sat down and poured them both an apple juice. "This looks amazing."

Arezzo was stunning with its beautifully paved plazas and streets. "You know they filmed 'a beautiful life' here?" Tom said as they strolled hand in hand.

"I did," Kate smirked. "And I can see why."

The sun was out again, although it was still very cold. Kate could only just stand to be without gloves, and kept her other hand in her coat pocket. Tom had laughed at her more than once, being much more accustomed to European winter.

Back in the car, they drove to Cortona for a late lunch and some shopping, and then took the long winding road back to Sansepulcro. They talked comfortably about their future on the way home. Tom told Kate how much he'd love to have children, and move somewhere a little out of London in to a house with a garden and a dog. "Does the dog come with the house?" She mocked. Tom laughed.

"Oh yes it all comes in a neat little package deal. The wedding, and then we get pregnant, and we buy a house and take a picture standing at the front gate with a puppy and a baby bump."

"Wow." Kate paused.

"Kate? I'm kidding. Everything will happen when it's meant to. That's just how it happens in my head."

"Phew."

"You don't want that?"

He sounded almost hurt, Kate thought. "I do, absolutely. Just not, you know, tomorrow."

"God no," Tom laughed. "I do though. Want that, with you. One day." He reached over for her hand.

"Me too." Kate looked out the window and allowed herself to daydream for a moment.

"Next time we come in winter we'll go skiing." He winked, changing the subject.

"Seriously Hiddleston are you trying to kill me?" Kate laughed. "You go skiing, I'll watch out the window!"

"Deal."

It was late when they arrived back at their villa and a light dinner had been served for them just a few minutes before. After dinner Kate got the suitcase out to start packing for the following day. "Come to bed, darling. We can do that in the morning."

"Well I can't refuse an offer like that, can I?" She said putting the hangers back in the closet.

The following morning they departed after a late breakfast and slowly made their way back to Florence, stopping a few times on the way and taking the winding backroads. The Italian scenery was spectacular and Kate couldn't wait to come back in summer. All too soon they were back on the ground at Heathrow and she sighed. After tomorrow they both would be flat out for the last few days before Tom left for Canada, and shortly after Kate would be going on tour.


	12. News from home

That night Kate received a phone call from Lizzie.

"How's it going sis, you must be the size of a house by now!"

"Haha very funny. I am, but I have an excuse. How was Italy?"

"Oh, Liz it's just stunning. I spent half the time speechless!"

"Lucky bitch you are. Anyway I have some goss for you."

"Ooh there nothing like gossip, I mean news, from home."

"Dean and Naomi are over."

"That's it?" Kate said, disappointed.

"No, she's saying he beat her up."

Kate's blood ran cold and she pulled her sweater around her. She hadn't seen that coming.

"Kate? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Wow. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. No one believes her, I think she's just saying it for revenge. We all told her 'if he cheats with you he'll cheat on you' but of course she didn't listen and he did."

"Oh. So she's not charging him or anything."

"I don't think so, she's saying it happened over months but I doubt she has any proof. He's not that kind of guy."

Kate stifled a groan. If only she knew.

"Uh, Liz is everything else ok? I really need to go."

"Oh yeah, everything's great. I'll talk to you soon, love you."

"Love you too."

Kate sat alone in the bedroom for a long time, not sure she could move. Her mind raced. She needed to talk to someone but didn't want to involve Tom, and no one else knew the whole story about Dean. Once again she felt like a complete fool, who should have stayed, fought and told the truth instead of running to the other side of the world. And now it had caught up with her, Tom would be affected too.

He stood in the doorway. "Kate, what's wrong? You don't look well."

She thought quickly, "I don't feel well, I think I might just go to bed if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Would you like a cup of tea or some help? I can just sit with you if you like?"

"No I'm fine, go and do what you need to do. I think I just need to sleep."

"OK gorgeous. Just call if you need anything," he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Sleep didn't come until long after Tom had come to bed hours later. She heard him coming and pretended to be sleeping, and snuggled in to his arms when he slid in next to her. By then she had come up with the best plan she could think of. She would see Luke tomorrow so he could deal with any fall out, and then she needed to go back to Australia and deal with her own mistakes. She drifted in to a restless sleep.

In the early hours Kate's phone buzzed with a Facebook message, from Naomi. 'Can we talk? I know you hate me, and I understand, but it's important.'

'Please Kate I'm begging you, I need your help.'

Kate froze. _What the hell am I going to do now?_  


'He pushed me around Kate. Hard and often. He broke my cheekbone and my ribs. He did the same to you, didn't he?'

  
_This is your fault._ Kate's head screamed. _If you'd charged him, reported it, told someone, he wouldn't have done the same to her. What have you done?!_  


Kate got up and went to the lounge where she wouldn't wake Tom. She needed to see Luke but it was only 5:30am. Knowing he usually went to the gym at 6, she sent a text asking if she could speak to him there. Tom would just think she had gone to the gym like normal. The phone rang suddenly in her hand and she almost dropped it. "Kate what's wrong? Is it Tom or you?"

"Nothing is really wrong Luke, I just need to talk to you and it sort of can't wait. I'm sorry I know it's early."

"It's fine, why don't I meet you there and we can walk?"

"OK."

She hung up and saw another message from Naomi. Her finger hovered on the block button but she hesitated. 'I'll talk to you later' She replied, hoping that would keep her quiet for a while. Dressing quietly in a track suit, beanie and gloves she left a note for Tom and left. Luke was already waiting. "I don't quite know where to start." She said quietly as they walked.

"The beginning is usually good. Just spill it and I'll work it out."

"OK. The quick version is I have an abusive ex. Tom knows, only because the doctors in Massachusetts asked questions about my x rays after the accident. No one else knows. I found out this morning he's done the same to his next girlfriend, and she wants him charged."

"I'm sorry Kate, I had no idea." Luke said quietly.

"It's ok, really. It's behind me. Well it was. What worries me is I'm partially responsible. If I'd reported it he wouldn't have had the opportunity to do it again. But I didn't, and I asked 2 doctors to exclude it from their report even after I admitted to it. I think this is all going to come back and bite me, and I don't want Tom involved. It's not his problem."

Luke stopped and looked Kate in the eye. "This is not, in any way, your fault."

"Either way, it's likely to be reported that way."

"You're right, and I wish I could fix that for you, but I don't think I can. You're going to need a very thick skin to get through this. Do you know what you want to do?"

"Yes," she hesitated. "I think I need to go back. To Australia. Permanently, at least for now. I know these things can take a long time to resolve. I contributed to this mess and I think I owe it to Naomi to help fix it."

"What about Tom?"

Tears began to sting Kate's eyes. "I think the best thing I can do for him is leave. Break it off and try to keep him out of it. If we were to split before anything really happens back home then the media might not be so interested and bother him with it."

"He loves you, and he would want to support you. You'll break his heart Kate."

"I know." The tears finally broke free and spilled down her cheeks. "I can't see any other way. You can't tell him. If he knows why he won't accept it. He deserves a chance to be happy, not be stuck with a girlfriend on the other side of the globe fighting a court battle. I could be charged, Luke. How would that look for Tom, when he knew?"

"God I wish I could do something to make it go away. I'm sorry Kate. Personally I think it's a terrible idea, but as Tom's agent it might actually be the best way to keep him out of it. And I can't tell him anything, even if I wanted to."

"I understand I'm dumping you in a horrible position too. I've made so many mistakes." She sighed shakily, and Luke stopped her again, grabbing her shoulders.

"I want you to remember this, so look at me. You did not do this. You did not ask for it, and you did nothing wrong." He pulled her in to a tight hug while she pulled herself back together. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight. Could you help me find somewhere to stay for a couple of days?"

"I'll sort it, don't worry about it. I'll send you the details when it's organised. What about Ed?"

"I don't know, I think I need to talk to Naomi first thing and see what she has to say. Then I'll go see him."

"I can get him to come to my office if you like so you have some time. I need to see him before he leaves anyway."

They were back at Tom's apartment and Kate sighed wearily. "Thank you Luke. Look after him won't you?"

"You know I will. You look after you. I'll talk to you later today. If you need anything please call me."

Kate opened the door and Tom was putting breakfast on the table. "Good morning, are you feeling better?"

"Not really, I went for a walk instead of the gym. I think I have a head cold." She hoped that would explain away the runny nose and red eyes. It hurt her to lie to him.

"You know it's a myth that cold air will help, don't you?" He grinned.

Kate forced a soft chuckle. "I do now!"

Tom's phone buzzed. "Luke wants to see me this morning, are you going to the studio?"

"A bit later, yeah. I'll see you tonight though."

"Yes you will, this will be a change being home for dinner together. A nice change."

Kate's phone buzzed, it was Naomi again. Without reading her message she quickly wrote 'I'll call you in the next hour if you send me your number.'

Once Tom was dressed and on his way to Luke, Kate sat down with a coffee and the phone, and dialled Naomi's number.

"Hi," Naomi answered. "Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Well you know my side of the story, I'd really like to hear yours."

"Yes, he did, Naomi. He hurt me too. Broke my ribs, collarbone and wrist. That I know of."

"God Kate I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. It never occurred to me he'd do it to someone else. I thought he loved you."

"So did I." She said shakily. "I have a domestic violence order and I want to charge him. But the police aren't sure there's enough evidence. I didn't see a doctor until the last time."

"I didn't either. But I know the evidence is there because another doctor questioned my x rays last year."

"Would you help me, so he can't do this to anyone else?"

"I'll try. Where do we start? I have a job booked for 2 months that I'd rather not leave. But if I have to I will. Otherwise I'll come straight back after that and we'll sort it out."

"I'll get the officer to call you straight away so you can make a statement and we'll go from there. They already told me it will be months before it goes to court, if it goes to court."

"OK. Could you keep this to yourself please. My family have no idea and I'd like to be the one to tell them."

"Of course. Kate, this is not your fault. It's his."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up and immediately dialled again. "Luke? I know you're with Tom but an officer is going to call me this morning to make a statement. Do I need a lawyer or something?"

"Not if you tell the truth. As long as they know it's a sensitive situation it will be fine. Tom isn't here yet. How did you go?"

"She wants to charge him and she wants my help. Without me she doesn't think she has enough evidence. They said it will be months anyway so I will tell Ed I need to go home after the tour for personal stuff. And I need to call my mum I guess before she hears it on the gossip vine."

"OK. I will talk to someone legal now and see if there's anything we can do to keep it quiet. Can you duck out of the studio this afternoon and come see me?"

"Yes, I'll let you know when. I'm going there now."


	13. Preparations

"You're early Kate, how was Italy?" Adam asked as she out down her bag in the studio.

"Just beautiful. Relaxing, just what we needed I think." Kate's brain was on autopilot, and Italy felt like months ago.

"Hey," said Ed from the doorway.

"Hi," Kate turned to face him. "Can we talk? Somewhere private?"

"Um, yeh. Come to the office down the hall, just give me 2 minutes."

"Everything OK? You don't look well," Adam asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I just have a cold."

"Craig and I were about to get coffee anyway, want one?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." Kate took out her wallet, the one Tom had just given her, and guilt kicked so hard in the stomach she thought she might be sick. The bag, the wallet, the jewellery...

"My treat," Adam said as he walked past.

Kate ran for the bathroom and vomited up her breakfast. She was just barely keeping herself together. She had considered just telling Tom what was happening, that she needed to go home but she would return. But he didn't deserve to be dragged in to this, to be worrying about her when he couldn't do anything. _This is your mess, you can fix it yourself. And then live with your own decisions._ That last statement was oddly familiar.

Cleaning herself up she walked from the bathroom to where Ed was sitting and almost fell in the the other chair next to him. "Are you sick?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No its just a cold."

"You're pregnant aren't you? I heard you in the bathroom."

Kate was so shocked she laughed. "No, definitely not pregnant."

"OK then what's going on. You look like hell."

  
_I feel like it._ "When the tour finishes, the first 2 months, I'm going back to Australia. Uh, permanently."

"Oh. Would you consider coming back for the next album or another tour? You're such an amazing artist I'll be really disappointed to lose you."

"I'd love to. But I have some personal stuff to take care of first and I don't know how long that might take."

"Kate," he put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do? You really do look like hell. I think maybe you should go home."

"Hm," _Home._ Kate fought to stop from vomiting again. "Run through some charts first and then I think I'll take you up on that."

"OK." Ed stood and then sat down again. "Hold on. What about Tom?"

  
_Shit._ "I know you guys are sort of friends, but I haven't told him yet. Please don't say anything. I'm telling him tonight. Please?"

"I'm a terrible liar but the odds if me talking to him before you do are pretty slim. He knows something is going on though?"

"No, he doesn't. He has no idea."

Kate got up and went back to the bathroom. She didn't need him seeing her cry.

After rehearsing half the charts for the tour Kate was ordered to go home early and she took the opportunity, calling Luke on the way.

"I'm out at the moment but- actually why don't I just meet you at home and we can talk there. Tom won't be there until late this afternoon."

They arrived almost at the same time and Kate let him in. He handed her a hotel key card. "You're booked in until you leave for the tour."

"Thank you, Luke. I guess I need to pack up."

"Have you heard from the police?"

"Not yet."

"Good. I talked to the lawyer and we can ask them to keep it quiet at least until charges are actually laid. He said there are legal avenues to keep it out of the media but really it only takes one person to overhear something and it's all out in the open."

Kate's phone rang. "Katherine Allen?"

"Yes, speaking."

"Hi Katherine it's Inspector David Parsons. I believe you'd like to make a statement about Dean Waters?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I put you on speaker? I have my agent here with me."

"Not at all."

"So I can make a statement over the phone? There's no problem with me being in London?"

"Not initially. From this we will decide whether charges are applicable and then we'll need a more official sworn statement but we can get around that as well if we have to. When are you back here?"

"A bit over 2 months."

"OK then yes over the phone will be fine. When you're ready, just tell me what happened and when, if you can remember. Take your time."

Kate recounted the story of their relationship, how he had always been controlling and emotionally abusive but had turned physical in the final years. She told him of each incident by month, where he had pushed her so hard in to the bannister, the wall, the kitchen bench that her ribs were black. And then the final time when he had thrown her in to a door frame, in to the stair railing and then down the stairs, breaking her wrist, collarbone and more ribs. She relayed the questions the doctors had asked after her horseriding accident, when they had found at least a dozen previous fractures in her ribs at various stages of healing, and how she had begged them not to make a report.

"I'm so sorry I didn't report him. If I'd known he would do it to someone else..." she trailed off as tears spilled down her cheeks, and Luke put his hand on her shoulder.

"You weren't to know. So the hospital still have those x rays?"

"I have them here. The wrist ones are at my local hospital at home. The others were never x rayed. The last time I said I'd fallen and hurt my wrist, I didn't mention the rest."

"OK. And are you prepared to testify in court?"

Kate hesitated. "Yes," she said finally.

"OK we're going to go forward with your statement t and Naomi's and I'll let you know as soon as there's a decision. Hopefully next week."

Luke spoke before he could hang up. "We have a bit of a sensitive situation here and we don't want the media getting hold of this, as I'm sure you don't. At least until charges are laid. Is there any way to keep this confidential?"

"We don't make anything public until there are charges filed. But I will also handle this as discreetly as possible and do whatever I can. Kate, I'll be in touch. And please don't blame yourself. You weren't to know. I hope we can give him what he deserves."

"Thank you Inspector."

Kate immediately sent a message to Naomi and put down the phone. Luke poured her a scotch and she laughed when he handed it to her. "You certainly look like you need it."

"Thank you. You can go if you like, I have to pack my things. And call my mum. Thanks again for everything Luke." He pulled her in to a hug and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Let me know when you're at the hotel, will you?"

"I will."

Kate kept the phone conversation with her mum short, and asked her to call Lizzie for her. She started out by telling her not to worry, she was safe now, and warning her not to do anything stupid. And then she told her that everything Naomi said about Dean was true, he had done the same to Kate. She could hear Nerida holding back tears and she made sure her father, Jeremy, was home before she hung up.

Then she went upstairs, took down her suitcase, and started with her things in the bathroom. There was no way she would take everything tonight, but she could take all of her clothes at least, and she needed to be done before Tom could come home and change her mind.


	14. Broken

Kate paced the loungeroom waiting for Tom to come home. She had already vomited everything left in her stomach and it was a fight not to run to the bathroom every 2 minutes. She wasn't sure if she could actually go through with this, but she had to. She promised herself she could pass out when she got to the hotel. She was reconsidering her previous idea of just leaving him a note and going when she heard his key in the door. It was all she could do not to run and throw herself in to his arms.

"Hello my darli- Kate? What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Tom."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Please, Tom. Sit down and I'll explain."

"Kate you're scaring me," he said as he sank down to the lounge.

"I'm sorry. I never ever want to hurt you, and this isn't going to make any sense right now but one day it will," she drew a shaky breath. "I'm leaving tonight, I'll do the tour with Ed and then I'm going back to Australia. Tom, I'm not coming back."

"I don't understand."

"I need to go back. I decided last night and it's not fair to stay here knowing I'm leaving and not returning. After the tour I'll go straight home and I'll organise for the rest of my things to be sent to Australia."

"Are you... are we... over? I can't understand where this has come from. Yesterday we were talking about children and puppies and now- is that what-" Kate shook her head. "Just tell me what I've done and how to fix it!"

"My darling sweet Thomas, you haven't done anything. You're the most amazing thing to happen to me in my life, and you will always be in my heart."

"Then why? Kate please don't do this, just stay until the tour and we can talk about it," she could see tears glistening in his eyes. "Please don't leave me." He said so softly it was almost inaudible.

"I can't, I'm sorry. It's not fair on either of us for me to stay when it won't change anything. I have to go, Tom."

Kate stood up and walked to her suitcase near the door. Tom hadn't noticed it when he came in. "You've packed already? Please Kate. Please don't do this. We can work it out, we can get through it. Please." He was standing in front of her, his eyes boring in to hers and he pulled her forcefully in to him.

"Tom," she sobbed in to his chest. She was amazed she had held it in for this long, but knew she was about to crumble. "I have to go, Tom."

She pulled away and using all the strength she had left, went out the door to find a cab. She was no sooner on the footpath than she had a message from him. 'I'm only letting you go because you were so upset when I tried to stop you. I won't stop fighting though. I love you. I'm going to text you in the morning to check you are OK.'

Kate got in to the cab and couldn't hold it in any more, she fell forward and sobbed in to her knees. By the time she arrived at the hotel she had herself just together enough not to draw attention, and she was taken straight to the room booked in Luke's name. She sat down on the bed and sent Luke a text, collapsing backwards on to the bed. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she kicked off her shoes and curled up under the blanket.

"Thomas," Luke answered the phone warily.

"Where is she Luke? What's going on?"

"Who?"

"Please don't play dumb with me I'm about to lose my mind. What the fuck is wrong with Kate? I know you know something."

"I know she's going back to Australia after the tour, and I knew she was going to tell you tonight. That's it. You're hurt, and I understand, but there's nothing sinister going on here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she's safe."

"Luke, where is she?" Tom was not quite yelling, but only just.

"Tom, do you want me to come over there?"

"Fuck no. I want you to tell me where she is!"

"I can't, and you know I can't."

"Is she scared of me?" He asked softly.

"No Tom, not at all. She's heartbroken and wants to be on her own. She knows if she stays with you you'll talk her out of it."

"That was the plan, yes."

"She doesn't want to be talked out of it. She wants to go, and as much as it kills you, you're going to let her."

That night neither Kate or Tom slept restfully. Kate woke at 2am and rolled over, searching for Tom's warmth. Remembering why she was alone she got up and spent the rest of the morning watching television on the couch. Tom found it impossible to calm his brain and drift off, tossing and turning until he fell asleep around 4am from exhaustion. At 7am Kate sent a text to him. 'I am ok, I'm in a hotel. Please don't worry about me. I'm sorry.'


	15. Aftermath

Kate was in the airport lounge again, this time with Ed Sheeran, which was a slightly different experience. She was trying to enjoy it and wondering if she would ever have this weight lifted from her chest.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she wondered if Tom knew she was thinking about him. He had stopped trying to call her after the first day and hadn't sent a text since yesterday. She hoped that was a good sign.

It wasn't Tom on the phone, but Inspector Parsons.

"It's good news Kate, he's being charged today under the domestic violence act. We have a good case, and you'll be granted a domestic violence protection order when you come back. We've also put in orders for your family since we know he's contacted them before. We might need to make arrangements for a formal statement but I'll let you know, we may be able to wait until you're back. We should have a court date set after the hearing. I also need to warn you this means it will be made public and your name will probably be mentioned. I wish I could prevent that but it's almost impossible. Is Tom with you?"

"Ah, no. Tom and I are no longer together. So he will hopefully not have to deal with any of this. I'm actually at Heathrow about to leave for Europe."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'll let you know as soon as we have a date, should be about 3 months away."

"OK I need to let my agent know as well. Thank you."

"Thank you, Kate. Without your evidence we couldn't have charged him."

She hung up, sent a message to Naomi and called Luke. "Hey, aren't you on a plane?"

"Is that Kate?" She heard in the background.

"Luke you need to be alone for this please."

"OK hold on." She thought she heard Tom sigh in the background.

"OK, what's up?"

"Cops just called, he's being charged today. It will be made public so I'll probably be mentioned. I'm not sure what you can do but I'm about to board the plane."

"Kate do you want me to warn Tom?"

"I don't know. I still hope he won't have to deal with it. I'll leave it up to you."

"Gee thanks. You're welcome, he's your client, and I have to go." She hung up.

"Everything OK?" Ed asked as she put away her phone.

"Yes. As good as it can be."

Kate had always imagined touring might be fun, but she had no idea. Her wrist was almost 100% now, she still had exercises and the brace if she needed it, but she could play the whole concert now without pain. Kate's confidence was growing with every gig and by the end of the second week she was enjoying every minute without nerves, even when Ed occasionally put her on the spot, which was now almost every night. By the final week though she was getting fatigued, the late nights and early flights catching up with all of them. She had put the court proceedings out of her mind for now, there was plenty of time for that later and she wouldn't be needed for another month after the tour finished. Thankfully the fans were only interested in Ed, but now that her split with Tom and the court case were public knowledge the media were following her everywhere wanting to know what happened. Knowing she wasn't allowed to talk about the case they focused on Tom, speculating that he had dumped her, or she was having an affair with Ed Sheeran (she always laughed at that one). The accepted story was that she was returning to Australia and had broken it off, but that wasn't exciting enough to write about.

They arrived for the show in Berlin and Kate got dressed in her usual blacks. She had a few variations, all with sequins. Tonight she chose a long tank with an uneven hem and tight black pants with black pumps. She still wore her necklace and bracelet everywhere and they sparkled in the bright stage lights. Every night was different and tonight Ed informed her they were performing _Thinking out loud_ as a duet with just his guitar. As with most things he sprung on her now she took it in her stride sang it with him. It was one of the songs she struggled with some nights, it was one that had reminded her of Tom when she first heard it and the association had stuck, it made her emotional every time. After finishing the show Kate showered and changed and they piled in to the car to go back to the hotel. "4th last show drinks tonight, you in?" Ed asked on the way back.

"Why 4th last show?

"I thought a good reason might convince you, you haven't come out with us the last few nights," he shrugged.

"I guess 4th last show is as good as any," Kate smiled. She was wearing faded jeans, pink Cons and a hoodie and thought about changing but didn't have the energy. It would only be them in the bar anyway, she hoped.

They found a booth in a corner and Ed got the first round of drinks. When he returned he handed them out and said "I need to steal Kate away for a minute."

"What's up?" She said as they walked away from the booth.

"I made him promise it would be your choice, he couldn't just turn up and surprise you."

"Huh?"

"Tom is here, Kate. He wants to see you." Kate groaned and immediately wished she'd changed her clothes. "If you don't want to see him he'll go, no questions asked."

"No its fine. Where?"

"Over in the other corner booth. If you need anything, text me."

She walked warily to the other corner of the bar and Tom stood up, smiling cautiously. "Hello Kate,"

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Kate tried to focus on anything but him, knowing that if she looked in his eyes she'd fall in.

"I was in town and Ed got me tickets for the show, and-"

"You were at the show?"

"Yes. You were amazing by the way. How is your wrist handling it?"

"It's fine."

"I needed to see you. And you wouldn't answer my calls so I had to do something drastic. Can we talk?"

"Tom, nothing has changed. I guess you've heard about Dean, and I hope you haven't been affected by it. But I'm still going back, I have to."

"I know. I'll go, I'm sorry. It was good to see you and I'm so glad I got to see you on stage, you looked almost as beautiful as you sounded."

Before Kate could say anything he turned and left. Kate thought about going to her room but instead went back to the table. "Oh this doesn't look good," Ed said when she sat down. "I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow."

"I can't be giving him hope when nothing's changed."

"But it has changed, Kate. Everything you wanted to hide is out in the open, and the world hasn't imploded. You have a court date and when it's over you can come back to London. If your feelings have changed that's different, but you're not protecting him from anything now, you're just hurting both of you." He shrugged and took another sip of his wine. "Just saying."

Kate didn't know what to say, or what to think. After a moment she stood up and walked away without saying anything, sitting back at the booth where Tom had been to try and make sense of her thoughts. She sent a text to Tom: 'are you still in Berlin?' Her phone rang immediately and she answered. "I am probably closer than you think and I thought I should explain. I'm staying at your hotel, I didn't know you were staying here or I would've chosen a different one if I could."

Kate giggled softly. "So you're stalking me now? Classy."

She heard Tom laugh, just a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ambushed you like that. I won't do it again."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been so short with you. Can we talk?"

"Sure, do you want me to come there or do you want to come up?"

"Is it ok if I come up?"

"Of course it is. Room 347. I'll see you shortly."


	16. Collateral Damage

Tom hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to wash his face. His eyes and nose were red and he hoped the cool water would take some of it away. He hadn't meant to leave the bar so quickly but he couldn't hold it together any longer. _What did you expect, she'd just rush to your arms and come home? You fool!_ Kate's message had been a complete surprise, he was getting ready to go to bed. As he waited for her he quelled the hope rising inside. He didn't think he could take another blow today. The past 7 weeks had all but broken him. He continued working, and work was all he did, all he thought about. He rehearsed and read and memorised from the moment he woke until the moment his head hit the pillow. Filming would finish in another 2 weeks and the thought of not having that to focus on made his heart race.

Kate knocked softly on the door and could tell Tom was waiting behind it. "Can we please try this again?" She asked gingerly.

"Yes please."

She sat down on the couch. "I'm just going to spill it all out for you, ok?"

"OK," he said, turning to face her.

"I found out about Dean, and I felt responsible. I still do. If I'd reported it this wouldn't have happened. Technically I can still be charged for asking the doctors not to report what they found, and they could be in serious trouble. Basically I've fucked everything up and I need to go back and fix it, live with it. I ran and hid from the problem instead of being brave and facing it and now other people are getting hurt." He tried to say something but she put her hand up. "I didn't want you to be one of them, and I knew if we were together you'd be asked all the uncomfortable questions. I should never have told you if I wasn't prepared to report it, I shouldn't have put you in that situation and asked you to lie for me. You didn't sign up for that and you don't deserve it. All I wanted was to protect you, not hurt you." She drew a shaky breath and looked at him for the first time. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Tom. I never meant to, and you deserved an explanation all along but I couldn't give you one." Kate looked back down to her lap while playing with her bracelet in her fingers.

"Kate, look at me." Tom put his hand on her chin and gently tilted her face up so her eyes met his. "I understand what you were trying to do. But you don't need to protect me. Yes, I've been asked questions about it. I've said it happened in your past, before I met you, and I think you're amazing to endure it and find the strength to leave and not look back. That's not just a rehearsed answer, it's the truth." He sighed. "If you want to go back and stay I understand. But I think you're doing it to punish yourself, am I right?"

"I made the bed and I have to-"

"Stop. You don't. You didn't think he'd do it to someone else because he made you believe you deserved it. Not anyone else, just you. It's not your fault, any of it. The fact you're facing it now is braver than you know. You deserve this, what you're doing now. What I saw on stage tonight was a strong, confident, beautiful woman doing what she was born to do. You can not let him take that away from you again, and if you think you don't deserve this life it's because he put that in your head. Please, Kate. I understand you have to go for the court case, but please think about coming home to me when it's over." Tears welled in Kate's eyes and she turned her face away from him. "I want to support you Kate. I want to be there at the end of the day when you're exhausted, when your emotions are raw and you just need to be in my arms. I want you to be able to cry if you want to and not turn away from me. And I have a month off so I can come with you. But only if that's what you want. If you want to go alone I will respect that and leave you alone." He paused waiting for her to say something. She couldn't. It was taking everything she had not to crumble in to him. "While we're spilling out truths, I had a weekend off from filming, in Canada. So I wasn't really in town, as such. I just wanted to make one last effort to get you back. If you ask me, I will not bother you again. But please, if you still love me, don't shut me out. Let me love you." He ached to reach out and pull her to him, to kiss her and hold her and love her. But he held back, he had promised never to push her, and he would let her go, if unwillingly, if she said the word.

"Tom," she said looking down at the floor. "I've made so many mistakes. Too many mistakes. I don't even know where to start, how to undo it all." She looked in to his eyes and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "The biggest was leaving you. I broke your heart, I lied to you, and I left. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that, and I don't expect you to." Tom reached for her hand and she stood up. "I should go, it's really late."

"Kate, I won't stop you, but I want you to know something. I forgive you, and I understand, and it's OK. I love you. You know where I am, at least until tomorrow." As she walked toward the door, he slid a key to his room in to her pocket. "Just in case," he said. Kate knew if she stopped she would never leave, so she walked out the door to her room. Never in her life had she felt more confused and broken. She got to her door and took out her key, and Tom's.

After standing frozen in the hall for a few moments she turned and went back, she could see that the light was off and wondered if she should just go to bed. Quietly she swiped the card and pulled the door handle. There was a soft glow coming from the bedroom, but the rest of the lights were off. It didn't escape Kate's notice that the lamp giving off the light was on her side of the bed, and he probably would have left it on just in case. Tom was sitting in bed reading his kindle, his chest bare. He put it down and came toward her, he wasn't holding back any more, he knew what she needed and he had to take the chance. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kate put her arms around his waist and her face in to his chest. Before she could stop herself sobs were shaking her body and Tom held her close, stroking her hair. "God Tom I'm so sorry," she said against his chest between sobs.

"Ssh baby it's OK. Everything will be OK." He whispered in to her hair. "Could you lay down with me?" She nodded against him and let him lead her to the bed. Kate smiled a little when she saw one of Tom's shirts folded up on her pillow. Removing her clothes she pulled it on and turned off the light before sliding in to bed next to Tom. He was always so warm, and she curled up in to his chest, laying her head on his arm. There were no words left. Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, as though he could hold her there forever, and Kate let his even breath lull her to sleep.


	17. Berlin

Kate woke a few hours later. She didn't know what time it was or how long she'd slept, except that it wasn't long enough. She snuggled back in to Tom's chest and closed her eyes, but her mind started racing again. Was she going back to him now? Did she just need comfort in a weak moment? What did he think was going to happen now? What was going to happen now? "Kate?" She heard Tom say under her. She had thought he was still sound asleep.

"Mmm?"

"You think too much." She smiled a little against him. _How did he know?_ "I've been sleeping next to you long enough to know what your body is doing. You tense up when you're overthinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said closing her eyes. Purely out of habit she ran her fingertips lightly over his chest, pulling them back when she realised. He pulled away a little so he could look at her. "Sorry," she said softly.

"Kate, what do you want? Do you want to come home with me? Stay in Australia? Wait and see?" Kate sighed. If only she knew. Tom put his hand gently on her chest. "Ignore your overthinking brain. What's in here?"

"You. But-"

"No buts. No more trying to protect me, or punish yourself, or make anything up to anyone else. What does your heart want."

Tears flowed from her eyes again. "I want to come home to you, Tom." Burying her face in his neck, she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I love you." and kissed behind his ear. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you so much Kate," he said before kissing her again. He lingered a little this time, holding himself back a little in case she changed her mind before he pulled away, kissing her forehead. Kate gave in, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him firmly, probing his lips with her tongue. Tom put his hands under her shirt, running his fingertips down her spine to the small of her back, the other hand trailing gingerly up from her navel. Kate arched in to him and he slipped the shirt off over her head, revealing her breasts and stomach. His lips met hers again while he gently kneaded her breast and she moaned in to his mouth, her hands caressing his chest and neck.

She moved quickly down to hook her fingers in the waistband of his pants and pull them down and off, revealing his full erection. He moaned as she stroked up and down and removed her panties, running his hand up the inside of her thighs and parting her legs. She was slick and warm and he had no sooner slid two fingers inside her than she was pulling him on top, aching to feel his weight on her.

He kissed and sucked lightly down her neck, over her breasts to her navel, returning to suck on her nipple and bite it gently before kissing her eagerly, mingling his tongue with hers as he slid his whole shaft inside her. Kate arched her hips up to meet him, and Tom thrust slowly in and out of her, looking deep in to her eyes and over her body, taking in every inch of her and every moment. He continued for what felt like hours, his hands and lips teasing and tasting every part of her while his shaft slid deep inside her. As the tension began to build and she sucked hard on his chest, he increased his speed just enough for her breath to catch in her throat, and she began to meet his thrusts fervently. Kate's fingernails were pressing in to Tom's shoulder blades as his breath became ragged and she knew he was close when he sucked her nipple in to his mouth and bit down hard, grinding himself deeper inside her. Arching her back she shattered around him with a loud moan, convulsing and milking him as his seed flowed inside her and he sank down on top of her.

When he had regained his breath he lay down next to her, propped on one elbow and kissed her lips softly. Kate cuddled in to his neck and sighed.

"No more apologies, OK?" he said suddenly, as if reading her mind again. She nodded. "Just promise you'll come home, to me."

"I promise."

"I love you Kate. Seeing you on that stage last night was just mindblowing. You were so confident, so comfortable. Do you do that duet every night?"

"No, he sprung that on me a couple of minutes before we walked on stage. He likes to challenge me I think."

"Only because you can handle it. You thrive on it. And it's spectacular to watch." Tom felt her smile against his skin. "I have to go back to Canada this afternoon, I wish I could stay longer."

"How much longer will you be?"

"Another couple of weeks, I think. It's looking good though, we're ahead of schedule so far." He paused. "I meant what I said last night, I've cleared a month and I'm coming with you."

"It might take longer than a month. It's hard to say."

"I know, and I might be able to swing a little bit longer. I wish I could just go for as long as I like, but I can't. Hopefully a month will be long enough."

"Then we can get on with our lives. Together."

Tom pulled her in close and breathed in her scent, looking over her shoulder at the clock. "It's almost 10. Will Ed be looking for you?"

"He'll have a pretty good idea where I am if I'm not in my room," Kate smirked. "Eventually yes. I probably have an hour before he comes knocking, our flight is at 2."

"How convenient, mine is at 2:30."

"Looks like I'm yours for a bit longer then. I need a shower, and to get dressed first though."

"How about I meet you in your room in half an hour?" He said from the bed while Kate put on her clothes from last night.

"OK," Kate's phone was ringing as she approached the door. Looking at the screen she saw Ed's face, and kissed Tom silently as she answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Uh. I'm... just getting dressed?" Kate suddenly remembered they were in consecutive rooms, but it was too late and he was walking toward her.

"Really? Getting dressed in the hallway?" he raised his eyebrows. "We're leaving for the airport at 11:30."

"Ok, I'll be ready." Kate started to walk away. "Wait, can I meet you there?"

"Yeah as long as you're there by 1 o'clock. Why? Oh. Yeah that's cool we'll see you there."

"Yes you will," she grinned, opening her door.


	18. Departure

Kate answered the knock on the door, expecting Tom, and was surprised by room service bringing breakfast. Tom arrived a couple of minutes later. "Ooh breakfast," he grinned.

"I thought it was you, lucky I didn't answer the door naked!"

"Lucky for me, would have been a nice surprise for them though!"

"Haha. I'm almost ready, just need to put on some jewellery and zip up my bag," she said from the bathroom.

When Kate returned Tom had served her breakfast and poured juice. She didn't realise until then she was starving.

"Kate, have you been eating?" Tom asked seriously.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Eating enough?"

"I haven't been very hungry. And I've been busy."

"You've lost weight," he said gently. Kate immediately tensed, remembering yet another moment from what seemed like a previous life.

"Well I put a fair whack on when we started dating, and then I couldn't exercise," she said defensively. "I'm not starving myself, I just wasn't very hungry!"

Tom took her hand in his. "Kate, I just want you to look after yourself and be healthy. I'm not criticising you. You've lost a noticeable amount of weight since I saw you, and you've been stressed, and I was worried."

"I'm- No, you're right. I haven't been eating enough. If my mind wasn't 100% occupied I felt too nauseous. If I thought about the hearing, or how much I hurt you, how I missed you," she put down her fork. "Well generally most of it would come back up anyway. So I tried not to. Which meant I was also too busy to remember to eat."

Tom looked at her sadly. "Oh Kate. I wish I could just make it all go away. What you're doing is so brave, standing up to him."

"I'm not feeling very brave," she looked down at her lap. "Anyway, it's not for a few weeks so I'll worry about it then." It was then Tom could clearly see her coping mechanism - complete distraction and denial. He sighed.

"Eat up then, and we might have time for coffee before we go to the airport."

"Can we have coffee outside? I feel like I haven't been outside in months!"

"Absolutely. But only if you finish your breakfast," he chided, and Kate poked her tongue out at him.

 

Just down the street there was a cafe with seats outside. Although most sensible people were inside away from the bone-chilling Berlin winter, Kate relished the freezing air on her exposed face while she sipped her hot latte. Tom watched her in awe, such simple things had a profound effect on her mood. Kate's eyes were sparkling again and she again looked like the confident woman he had seen on stage last night. It was magical, and brought a smile to his face. Tom's phone rang and he retrieved it from his pocket, seeing Luke's number on the screen. "Good morning Luke," he said cheerfully. Tom looked at Kate with a mock scowl on his face as he listened. "Uh, I'm... well, it's like this... OK I'm in Berlin." Tom put his finger to his lips as a signal to Kate and put Luke on speaker. She almost giggled.

"What in god's name are you doing in Berlin? I thought you were filming in Toronto? Damn it Tom, you're supposed to tell me these things! I thought you were in a fucking ditch!"

"I'm really sorry Luke, it was a last minute decision. We were given the weekend off and I went to the airport to come home, but ended up in Berlin." he chuckled.

"What on earth-" Luke suddenly went quiet and Kate and Tom grinned at one another. "Hold on. You don't just go off to Germany by yourself. You went to see Kate, didn't you? After I specifically told you not to." Kate frowned.

"Umm, yes. I did. Well actually I came to see Ed, you know I'm a fan. Kate just happened to be there. I mean here."

"Is she with you?" Tom pushed the phone across to Kate. "Tom?"

"Hi Luke," Kate said sheepishly.

"This is the first and last time I ever take on a couple as separate clients. Fuck, you two and your drama!"

"Sorry Luke," they said in unison.

"Kate I'll expect a call from you when you arrive in Rome. I need to speak to Tom please."

  
_Ooh._ Kate mouthed to Tom, handing him the phone. He pressed the speaker button and put it up to his ear. "Luke I really am sorry. I should have told you, I was a bundle of nerves and it was a spur of the moment thing. And I knew you'd talk me out of it," he winked at Kate. "Yes I'm flying back to Toronto in a couple of hours, we're going to the airport now... OK I will... We'll try." He hung up.

"Are we in trouble?" Kate asked.

"Only the good kind, Katherine," Tom stood and took her hand. "We need to get to the airport."

 

As they waited in the lounge Tom and Kate sat together, enjoying the silence before she had to go with their fingers intertwined.

"What are you going to do after Paris?"

"That depends, when we get to Rome I'll have to see how much trouble I'm in with Luke! If he'll change my flight then I'll wait for you in London. Otherwise I'll go straight to Australia."

"You'll need these back, then." Tom pulled a familiar looking key chain from his backpack. It was Kate's house keys.

"Tom, I don't expect everything to just go back to how it was," she said quietly, remembering how she had refused to take the keys.

"This is your home," he said, pointing to the keys. "And you promised to come home to me. So you're going to need a key."

Kate closed her hand around them. "Thank you," she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I'll smooth things over with Luke. If you want to go back to London he'll arrange it. If you want to spend some time with your family then go there and I'll come as soon as I can."

"OK," they heard Kate's flight called and stood up. Kate put her arms around Tom's neck and he clasped his at her back, looking in to her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him slowly.

"I love you too," he said resting his forehead on hers. She took her bag and walked to the door, turning to look at him when she got there and blowing a kiss before disappearing. Tom sat down and took a book from his backpack. Then he called Luke to apologise again before opening it.

 

As Kate walked with Ed, Adam and Craig her eyes glistened just a little with tears. 3 more shows, and she would be back at home waiting for Tom. She didn't have the energy to think about the hearing yet. Once they were seated, Ed turned to her. "I shouldn't have said that last night, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Kate."

"Don't be, you were right. Blunt, yes. But you were right."

"I'm glad you sorted it out. There is something really special between you two."

"Yeah, I think you might be right about that, too." Kate smiled and put her head back, hoping she could catch up on a bit of the sleep she'd missed last night.

 

As soon as they landed Kate sent a text to Tom and then called Luke. She'd had a brilliant idea on the plane. "I'm really sorry for stuffing you around, Luke."

"Kate it's fine, if I didn't want you two to work it out I wouldn't still have your belongings boxed up in my spare room," he chuckled. "I guess you're going to want them back at Tom's?"

"Yes please. I have another favour to ask. My flight from Paris to Sydney, can you change it?"

"Yeah I should be able to. You want to go to London instead?"

"No actually, I want to go to Toronto. It's about time we evened up the score on surprises." she heard Luke laugh.

"I'll see what I can do. I have some other news for you too, Chris Martin and Josh Groban both called to see if you were available. Of course I had to tell them no because you weren't coming back..."

"Shit! So I missed out?"

"A good agent always keeps his options open, Kate. They'd both heard about the hearing so they're waiting for a call back when you're ready. You're welcome."

"Best agent ever. Thank you!"

She hung up just as the cab pulled up and they drove straight to the hotel to drop off their luggage, then on to the venue.

As she was about to change, Ed poked his head in to her dressing room.

"What are you going to throw at me tonight, Sheeran?"

"Getting predictable am I?" Kate nodded. "Since you're in such a good mood - 'Give me love'. Duet. Me and you and acoustic. And there's a grand piano out there, I want to do 'I see fire' with just you and me, piano and acoustic. OK?"

"Sure," she said uncertainly. _This will be interesting._  


"You rock, Kate. I'll be back with the set lists."


	19. Unexpected

As they celebrated their last show in Paris, Kate sipped her wine and tried to tame the butterflies in her stomach. Tomorrow she was going to surprise Tom in Toronto. And today she had received a phone call from the police prosecutor - Dean was pleading not guilty. This was not what they'd hoped, but it was what they'd expected.

Ed pulled her aside before they went back to the hotel. "You need to know something. I'm not biased, I'm not in love with you and you know I say exactly what I think." Kate nodded, a little taken aback. "You are a fucking amazing musician. Whatever happens, and I can't imagine it will be easy and won't shake your confidence, remember that. You have to come back, because I want you to do another tour, and I want to do some co-writing with you for the next album."

Kate was speechless and felt like she might fall over. "Wow," was all she could get out.

They said their goodbyes over breakfast the following morning, Kate had to leave a couple of hours earlier than the boys. On the way to the airport she got a message from Zachary 'Call me when you're free xx'. Once she was in the lounge she fished out her phone and dialled.

"What's happening Mr Levi?"

"That's what I was going to ask you! Never boring in your world, is it Kate."

"No, it isn't. I meant to call you, it's just everything got so busy. We just finished the tour, I'm at the airport."

"And are you bound for Sydney or London?"

"Neither actually. I'm going to Toronto. Tom is about to wrap up filming and I'm going to surprise him."

"Well that's a lovely thing to do for the man you recently broke up with."

"Ouch, Zach. He knows I made a mistake, I don't think I can ever fix it, but he knows. And we might be back together."

"Yes I know. TMZ told me." he laughed.

"Gah already?"

"I'm really glad you sorted it out, I hoped you would. How was the tour?"

"Amazing. I can't wait to do it again!"

"And you're still giving evidence at the hearing?"

"Yes. Otherwise he'll probably just get away with it."

"Be safe, Kate. What you're doing takes guts, especially when you don't actually have to face him but you're choosing to."

"Thanks Zach. I just hope it's worth it."

"Me too. I'd better let you go if you're about to get on a plane. Say hi to Tom for me and keep me updated from Oz, OK?"

"Will do. Say hi to Missy!"

Kate was exhausted. She slept almost the entire trip to Toronto and still felt like she needed a nap. When she landed she called Harrison, Tom's assistant. He was expecting her on set and she wanted to let him know she was only half an hour away. When she arrived he met her at the gate and let her straight through. "It's so lovely to meet you, Kate. I've heard so much about you."

"Thanks for meeting me Harrison, I don't want to interrupt him if he's busy."

"Only for a few minutes, I'm sure he'll welcome the interruption." he smiled warmly. Harrison was young, maybe early twenties, and tall with short dark brown hair. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be amazing, just point me to where it is and I can get it."

"If Tom knew I'd done that he'd fire me. I'll be right back with it, have a seat."

Kate sat down and could see Tom filming a scene with Mia and Jessica. The set was breathtaking, even with all the equipment scattered around it felt real. Tom's dark collar-length hair and pale makeup gave him a sinister appearance that was not quite Loki but far removed from Tom. He loomed oppressively over Mia and Kate shuddered a little.

A moment later Harrison returned with her coffee, just as they cut the scene and went to re-set. Tom walked toward Harrison, about to say something, and stopped dead when Kate stood up. A beaming smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around Kate. "I won't be too much longer and we'll be done for the day, OK? Harrison will look after you. I can't believe you're here!" he said excitedly, kissing her quickly before darting off. A second later he came running back. "Harry I came over to ask if you'd get me a water please. Sorry I got distracted," he grinned at her again as Harrison went to get his drink.

When they were finished for the day, Tom introduced Kate to everyone. The theme seemed to be that they'd all heard a lot about her, and every time she heard that she cringed a little. They wouldn't have heard anything until after she'd broken his heart and left. The last to join them was Mia. "Oh god it's so good to hear another Aussie accent!" she said, which Kate thought was a nice change from 'I've heard so much about you!' "Tom," she said, "I'm borrowing her for a while, I need to hear all about Ed Sheeran!" and she took Kate's arm, walking her toward the catering tent.

"So Tom said the show was brilliant," she said, pulling up a chair.

"Oh, it was such an amazing experience. I can't wait to do it again. He's really clever, and he writes beautifully. I think I'll learn a lot from him."

"See the only thing we heard about the show was how magnificent _you_ were." Mia said. "Actually Tom showed us a couple of videos and he wasn't exaggerating. But I'll admit I wasn't really watching you." she laughed.

"I'd be a bit creeped out if you were!" Kate said. "Ed is really down to earth and just lovely to be around. Blunt and brutally honest though. He definitely doesn't lack an opinion!"

Tom and the others walked in and sat down. "Mia," he said sternly. "Just because my house tried to kill you doesn't mean you can kidnap my girlfriend."

"Ha! Sorry, you guys probably want some time alone huh?"

Kate said "No it's fine" at the same time as Tom said "Yes we do" and everyone laughed. He held out his hand and Kate stood up.

"How long are you staying?" Mia asked.

"Until you're done I think, unless it's more than 3 weeks."

"Oh good. Plenty of time then."

Tom whisked her away before she could get in to another conversation and walked her to the car, meeting a few fans on the way out.

Kate sat down in the car and closed her eyes. "You OK?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Kate said, looking over at him.

"I'm so happy to see you Kate," he took her hand in his. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah I am a little bit tired." Within a few minutes she was asleep, and when they got to Tom's apartment he carried her inside, putting her gently down on the couch while he cooked dinner.

Kate woke with a start a little while later. It took her a few minutes to realise where she was, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey gorgeous," Tom said from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, I was just wondering whether to wake you."

They ate on the couch and talked about the last few days. "I saw the video of the Paris show on YouTube. Totally blew me away. I wish I'd been there," Tom said as he put down his bowl.

Kate smiled. "I still can't quite believe I can do that. I was convinced I couldn't for as long as I can remember. I always just thought I wasn't good enough. But to do that in front of all those people... it's such a rush."

"It shows. That's where you belong." he kissed her forehead. "You should rest up while you're here, darling. We'll be done in a week. I can't believe you're here. Thank you for coming, and surprising me. I had such an awful start to filming here it's nice to finish it on a high." Kate put down her plate and curled herself in to Tom's warm chest, draping her legs over his lap. He was so warm and soft, and smelled so good. She could hear his heart beat and his even breath as he held her tightly to him, and it wasn't long before she felt her eyes closing again.


	20. Toronto

Kate was surprised when she woke and it was morning. She could hear Tom in the shower, and the clock told her it was just after 7. At least she wasn't so sleepy now. She sat up in bed and sent a text to Lizzie, letting her know she was safe in Canada. Opening her tablet she saw an email from David Parsons, the police prosecutor. Her stomach churned as she opened it.

_As discussed Mr Waters has entered a plea of not guilty and our hearing is set for Monday 26th of May at 9:30am. If there are any problems with this day please let me know. He has denied all charges, and you need to be prepared for the defence lawyer to attack your credibility. I would like to meet with you a couple of times before the hearing if possible, just let me know when you arrive._

Kate's heart sank, and she wondered if this was ever going to be over, if she could ever just put it behind her. She let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong darling?" Kate nearly fell off the bed. She hadn't even heard the water turn off let alone Tom walk in to the room. He laughed softly. "Sorry. Apparently I'm a ninja without even trying." He sat down next to her on the bed. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I had the most amazing sleep. I just got an email from Parsons, Dean is pleading not guilty and denying everything. I should be prepared for them to attack my credibility apparently. Ugh. I'm not sure I can do this."

"You can. You can do anything. You can even change your mind if you want and they'll accept a written statement, he told you that. But I think you can do it, and I think you really want to. Don't let him win, or he will keep beating you and haunting you." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "What do you want to do today? I know I said you should just relax, but it's up to you. If you'd rather not be alone you can come hang out in my trailer, or you can go out. I can do without Harry for the day and he could take you sightseeing?"

"Um, I don't know. When do you have to go?"

"In half an hour. We're putting in extra hours to get it finished. I can send Harry back to pick you up? Or you can get a cab, or I can get a cab and leave you the car?"

"How about I just think about it over breakfast. But I can organise myself Tom, it's OK. I'm a big girl."

He smiled. "I guess if you can tour 3 continents in 8 weeks you can probably find your way around Toronto huh?"

"Yep!"

After he left Kate showered and dressed, it was nice to be able to go out without a coat, it was spring in Toronto and starting to warm up. His apartment was lovely, she found it strange that he had made a temporary home she knew nothing about. She hadn't seen much of it the night before, and discovered there was a covered verandah at the back off the bedroom. She found a book and sat outside, trying to take her mind off the hearing. When it was a decent time in Australia, she called Nerida, her mother.

"Hey mum, how are you?"

"Oh sweetheart it's good to hear your voice. Everyone here is good. A bit stressed about the hearing, but good. How are you?"

"Tired but good. Ah, I'm in Toronto. Canada Toronto."

"What are you doing there? I thought you were going to London to pack and come home?"

"I am, I just made a detour. Tom came to see me in Berlin and we're back together. He's coming with me for the hearing."

"He's coming here? Oh Katherine that's wonderful. You sounded so sad when you told me what happened," Kate heard her voice crack and sniffing on the other end.

"It's ok mum. I'm ok."

"It's just can't believe I let that happen to you and I didn't see it. What sort of mother doesn't see her daughter being hurt?"

"One who's daughter knows how to hide it. It's ok, really. We'll talk about it when I'm home. I was just calling to see if you'd know anywhere for Tom and I to stay."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"For a month? Mum, there's going to be media and photographers hassling you enough. You don't need hiddlestoners as well." Nerida laughed shakily. "Yes mum they have a name. And they're lovely, but fanatic. I think we'd best get an apartment."

"Kate, there's a house up the road that's leased for holidays. It would be perfect."

"OK, can you send me some details and I'll have a look? We probably don't need a whole house, but it can't hurt to look I guess."

"Will do honey. Take care of yourself. And let Tom take care of you."

"I am mum. I will. I love you."

She hung up and decided to go and visit Tom for lunch, if she could just keep herself sane for another hour and a half. _Where is a piano when I need one?_  


Kate found the next best thing, a stereo and her ipod. She turned the music up on shuffle and sang at the top of her lungs, dancing around the loungeroom. Thank god no one could see her, but it passed the time.

At 11:30 the cab picked her up and took her back to the set. It was bustling with activity, but she couldn't see Tom. Eventually she found Harry who told her Tom was in his trailer and showed her where to go. Tom was still in costume, sitting at the table reading with music playing. The door was open and he saw Kate peer inside. "Hello my darling, come in." He said, looking up.

"I always think you're gorgeous but that costume is creepy Tom," Kate said.

"It's supposed to be," he said in a gravelly voice.

"How's it going today?"

"Not bad, after lunch we're reshooting a scene that's been completely rewritten. I'm just reading it over a few times. Are you staying for a while?"

"I can, I don't have any plans. I thought I'd have lunch with you and then see what happens."

"Excellent, we're breaking for lunch shortly and then you're welcome to watch. We should be done early today. Well I should. We can go out for dinner if you like?"

"I'd love to. Do you know where?"

"I have no idea actually. I haven't really eaten out since I've been here."

"That's OK I think I know who to ask."

Kate had sushi for lunch and was conscious of Tom's eyes on her, making sure she ate enough. It was a familiar feeling, except before she had been watched so she didn't eat too much. She still didn't like it. "Tom," she said sternly, "I'm eating. I'm eating plenty and I'm fine."

"Sorry darling. You are, and I trust you. I just don't want you to get sick."

"I won't. Sorry, I shouldn't get mad at you for caring." Tom's eyes suddenly widened. "What?"

"Did he do that to you?"

"Did who do what?"

"Did Dean..."

"Criticise my weight and control what I ate?" Tom nodded. "Yes." Kate looked down at her plate and put down the piece of sushi she had been eating.

"There's still a lot I don't know, isn't there?" He asked gently. Kate nodded.

"I'm not keeping anything from you, it's just that it went on for years. There are probably still things I don't remember. There are memories that just pop up out of nowhere, or they're triggered by something. I guess I'm still processing it. If I just dumped it all on you at once you'd suffocate."

"It's all going to come out in the hearing though."

"It's know, and before that I'll be talking to Naomi and Parsons and that will probably trigger more."

"I'll be there with you. I want to hear it, all of it. I want to understand."

"Are you sure? It's a big bucket of crazy up here," she pointed to her head and Tom laughed.

"I love crazy."


	21. Wrap it up

Tom left early for his last day on set, leaving Kate still sleeping. He couldn't bear to wake her, and they were celebrating tonight so it would be late when they got home. They had a day free tomorrow before flying to London on Sunday. He left a note on his pillow to call him when she woke up and left quietly.

"Kate coming in today?" Susie asked. Susie had been doing his hair and makeup every day, sometimes multiple times, and they had got to know one another quite well.

"I don't know. She was still sleeping when I left, so she might just stay at home. She'll come out with us tonight though."

"Oh good. She's lovely,"

Tom grinned. "I think so."

Susie stopped for a moment. "Tell me if I'm out of line here, but I've read a bit about what's happening with her ex, and the hearing coming up. Can I give you some advice?"

"If it's run for the hills it's way too late for that." Tom said seriously.

"No of course not. Just, she will tell you the whole story, but it will take a while. I think our brain pushes it all so deep and buries it so well that some things just take a long time to dig out. There's just so many little incidents, little things that on their own don't mean anything, until you put the whole puzzle together and step back. It will be a while before she gets it all out, and there might still be pieces missing."

"Wow. Can I ask if this is from personal experience?"

"Yes, it is. You need to be prepared for the hearing, and keep reminding yourself that this happened years ago. That she is a different person now. Don't see her as weak and damaged, see the strength it takes to get in front of your abuser and tell the story. The strength it will take to tell it in front of you. She will feel weak and she will feel like an idiot for putting up with it, but at the time you get so beat down that you just run out of fight. Don't treat her like that woman, treat her like the one she is now, the one who has the spirit to see this through. Don't pity her, just help her up when she falls down, and be there when she needs you. Because she will, she just might not know it."

"Thank you Susie," Tom said sincerely. "I've been struggling with how to help her. At the moment she's just getting by with distraction and denial and she's going to worry about it when we get there. I worry that she'll set foot in Australia and turn catatonic."

"She might. She might not. You won't know until it's done. Just be prepared for anything. Does she have a counsellor?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure the prosecutor has organised one and she will be at all of their meetings, and the hearing, and provide a debrief afterwards."

"Good. You should talk to her as well, she can help you out with what to expect." She paused for a moment and looked at him in the mirror.

"We are done for the last time, Mr Hiddleston."

"Thank you again, Susie. Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you when you're finished."

Kate reached over, searching with her arms for Tom. When she couldn't find him she opened her eyes slowly and realised the sun was higher than she expected. It was already 9:30. She found Tom's note on the pillow and rolled back over, wondering what to do with her day. Before she had decided, her phone rang. She knew it was from Australia but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Kate? It's Naomi."

"Oh, um, hello."

"Look, I know this is weird. But we were friends before. And I think we need to stand together on this. Dean, I mean." She paused but continued before Kate could say anything. "Kate, I know you must hate me and probably think I deserved it. But-"

"You did not deserve it Naomi. Neither of us did. Don't ever think that you deserved to be hurt. You didn't. And as angry as I was with you I would never, ever wish that upon anyone."

"I was only there that night because he said he loved me. He said he was going to end it with you and he didn't want to do it on the phone. He got in to my head, and I knew no one else would want me. But he wanted me right then and he didn't want to wait until he broke it off with you. God I am so stupid..." Kate could hear her voice shaking.

"Naomi, it's not your fault. And I don't hate you. Yes you did the wrong thing when we were friends and you slept with my boyfriend. But I forgave that long ago, I've let it go."

"Would you be doing this if I hadn't asked you to?"

"No. I wanted to put it behind me. I had put it behind me. But I never considered he would do the same to you, I feel responsible. So I'm doing it because I want him to be accountable for it, not us."

"It would have been easier to say nothing, wouldn't it." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Yes, it probably would have. But easy isn't always the best answer." She paused. "I'll be there in a few days, why don't you come over and we'll talk. You're not the enemy to me Naomi, and you're right, we need to stand together if we're going to fight back."

"OK, you're staying with your parents? To be honest I'm not sure they'd let me in the door."

Kate laughed. "Actually we're renting a house just up the beach from them. And you're completely welcome there."

"Wait, did you say we? You're sharing?"

"Um no. Tom is coming with me. And I beg you please keep that to yourself."

"Wow. Yeah I will. There was a rumour you'd split up."

"Yeah well I'm in Toronto with him now, so..."

"Why don't you give me a call when you're settled then, and I'll come and see you."

"OK. I'll talk to you soon hon."

"Kate?" She said as she was about to hang up. "I miss you. I miss our friendship. And I'm so sorry I ruined it."

"I know."

Tom called at lunch time and Kate was relieved to hear his voice. "You sound a bit flat baby. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I talked to Naomi this morning and it's rattled me a bit. I'm ok."

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, do you still want to go to the party?"

"Hell yes, just try and stop me." He heard her voice brighten.

"I'll see you soon then."

Kate decided to walk to clear her head. When walking wasn't enough she started to jog slowly and before she knew it she was running. Lachlan had told her to keep up just walking until she was back in London and he saw her again, but it felt _so good._ The cold air in her face, her ponytail slapping down on the back of her neck, her feet coming down on the concrete. Oh, she had missed running. Half an hour in she made herself slow down a little and turned around. It took much longer to get back to the apartment, and by the time she did everything was burning. She decided it was good burning and kept going, only walking the last 10 minutes. She went straight to the back verandah to stretch, sweat pouring in to her shirt and trickling down her back. She peeled off her jacket and her skin glistened underneath, goosebumps appearing in the cold afternoon chill. Sitting on the tiles, she stretched her legs as far as they could go, finally feeling like her body belonged to her again. She twisted around to stretch out her sides and bent forward, stretching out her back and reaching her hands in front, almost level with her pointed toes. As she started to walk her hands around to the right side, deepening the stretch in her back and side, pain seared through her back and side. Kate yelped loudly and tried to push herself slowly back up, but she felt like someone was stabbing at her ribcage. Instead she rolled on to her side and lay for a few moments, breathing as deeply as she could. Just as the pain began to subside she heard Tom's key in the door, and before she could get up she was standing in the doorway in front of her.

"Should I ask?" He said, grinning.

"Probably not. I just need a minute. I think I overstretched."

She forced herself to sit upright, gritting her teeth. When Tom reached out to help her stand she yelped and pulled her hand back, slowly getting to her knees while he eyed her warily.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just overstretched a little."

"Why are you wet? You don't sweat that much from walking."

"I walked very fast," she lied, walking gingerly toward the shower.

"Kate. Stop. Did you go running?" She shook her head.

"Yes. A little bit. Maybe an hour."

Tom took hold of her shoulders. "If you've done damage..."

"Oh calm down. I haven't. The running didn't hurt, I just stretched too far on that side. I'm fine!"

"Really?" He walked toward her and she took a step back.

"Tom, stop." He didn't. She was backed up against the wall now, and he put his arms around her and squeezed, hard. Kate grit her teeth, only a strangled sound escaping. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"OK! I hurt my ribs. It's fine, they're just stiff. I'm going to have a shower." She stormed toward the bathroom.


	22. Goodbyes

Kate let the hot water wash over her and soothe the pain. She was still fuming when she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her and using another one to dry her hair. As she started applying her makeup she noticed Tom standing in the doorway. "Give me 5 minutes and you can have the bathroom." She said, her words clipped.

"I don't need the bathroom, I had a shower before I left."

"I'll take my time then." She was still too angry to look at him, he watched for a few moments and decided to give her some space.

Tom dressed in a navy suit and crisp white shirt and went to the fridge for a beer, taking it outside to watch the sunset paint the sky orange and pink. Just when he was starting to wonder about Kate he heard he heels on the tiles and turned to see her in the kitchen, getting her phone from the bench. She was wearing the blue Chanel dress with black pumps and looked so beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes away. He walked to her, but as he got close she pulled away. "Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you." He looked at her, surprise and hurt spreading over his face. "You know with a bit more force you probably would have crushed something. It takes less force than you think."

Realisation hit Tom like a sledge hammer in the guts, he clapped his hand over his mouth and flopped in to one of the kitchen stools. "Kate," he breathed shakily. "Oh my sweet precious-"

"Don't. Please."

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of the right words. There weren't any. He sat in silence, Kate stayed in front of him in the kitchen, taking a couple of swigs of his beer before going to get her bag. When the car arrived they walked in silence, they sat in silence and she kept her hands in her lap. How the hell was he going to fix this?

They reached the restaurant and Kate was relieved to be seated next to Mia. At least she wouldn't have to eat in silence.

A couple of drinks later they were talking and laughing like old friends, and when music started playing Mia dragged her to the small dance floor. It wasn't long before Tom had slipped in to her place with a word in Mia's ear. "Please look at me darling."

"No, I won't. Your eyes make me melt and I'm too angry." She suddenly realised she sounded like a 5 year old and almost giggled.

"Darling I need to know if you're OK." He was keeping his right hand away from her side, instead holding her hand. "I didn't meant to hurt you."

She snapped her eyes up to his. "Yes, Tom, you did. That's exactly what you meant to do. Prove your point by hurting me."

He sighed. "You're right, I did. But I promise you I meant for you to admit you'd hurt yourself, or perhaps squeak at me. I never ever would have caused you that much pain intentionally."

"Well you did. I'm not your average girl Tom. We've talked about this. You can't just do something like that without thinking."

"I know, I didn't think and I'm -"

"If you apologise again I'm going to scream. Just don't. I need some air."

Because it was cold the terrace was empty, and Kate closed the door quietly behind her hoping no one had seen her escape. God that was such a stupid thing to do and she was so angry with him. How could he not know that would hurt? Leaning on the railing she took a few deep breaths, knowing she'd have to go inside shortly.

Tom was at the bar when Susie came over looking for Kate. Seeing the solemn expression on his face she asked if he was OK.

"I don't know. I fucked up. She went running when she wasn't supposed to and then lied about being in pain. So without thinking I squeezed her ribs. And I hurt her, pretty badly I think. How could I be so fucking stupid?" Susie looked horrified.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her and she probably knows that too. She'll come around. Can I talk to her?"

"Only if she doesn't mind. I'm not even allowed to apologise, it just makes her angry."

"What do you think the first thing she always heard before 'but you deserved it' was?"

"Argh what have I done?"

"Have a drink, I'll go talk to her."

Kate heard the door open softly behind her and guessed it was Tom. She had been about to go and find him. Turning around, she was surprised to see Susie, his makeup artist. "Oh, hi. Sorry I thought you were Tom."

"He's at the bar feeling a bit sorry for himself. And feeling like a dickhead." Kate laughed softly. "I know what you've been through, Kate. What you're doing is very brave."

"Yeah people keep telling me that. But I was so much better off before, I'm not so sure. I feel like I have multiple personalities - confident musician Kate and emotionally fucked up Kate. I still think he's better off without me, he has no idea what he's in for."

"Kate, he's not. He loves you so much. I'm not going to tell you he's sorry and all that, you already know that. He just doesn't know what else to say."

"There's nothing he can say, that's the problem." Susie put a hand on her shoulder. "I really need to go and find him, this isn't his fault. Thank you for checking on me."

Kate found Tom, leaning in the corner drinking his scotch and failing miserably at being invisible. Kate walked over and put her arms around him and the few people around him dispersed. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know you're sorry, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have been running."

"Are you OK? Physically I mean?"

"I think so. Honestly I think it was just running and then stretching way further than I should have."

"You look amazing tonight. I didn't get to tell you."

She pulled away and looked up at him, kissing his lips gently. "So do you. I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous. Let's eat."

At the end of the night they said their goodbyes and got in the car. The silence on the way home was at least a comfortable one, and Tom stroked Kate's hand softly. Kate undressed and laid her dress on the top of her suitcase, it was the last thing she had left to pack. Tom's bag was already at the door ready to go. As she fell asleep in Tom's arms, she wondered what the next few weeks would bring. She was going to need every ounce of strength she had, and she wasn't even sure that would be enough.

Tom watched Kate fall asleep, listening to her even breathing. He was saddened that someone as strong as Kate could be so easily distressed. Some days lately were like a minefield, he never knew which step might trigger something. All he could do was be there, comfort her and try not to say or do the wrong thing. Somehow that just didn't feel like enough.


	23. Enough

Back in London, there was barely time to unpack and pack again. They only had 3 days, and by the end of the third they were both so exhausted they could barely speak. Tom was tiptoeing around Kate, and she could tell, but neither of them knew what else to do, nor had they had the time to discuss it.

Getting on the plane was almost a relief, even though anxiety was already building in Kate's stomach. Tom had been secretive and insisted on handling the boarding passes himself until they were on the plane, and it wasn't until they were ascending the stairs that Kate realised why. She looked up at him and he winked. "It's a long flight darling, it's important to be comfortable."

Once they were in the air, Kate turned to Tom and took his hand. "I feel like we haven't talked in a week,"

"Me too. So how've you been?" He smiled and she smiled back up at him. "Oh I've missed that smile Kate."

"I know. I forget how hard this is on you, too."

"Just tell me how I can make it easier for you, that's all I need." He squeezed her hand and she sighed.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "I think you're just going to have to be there and be able to not say anything." Kate looked at him seriously for a moment and then burst out laughing. "We're doomed, aren't we?"

"It's not my strong point, but I'll try."

Kate turned serious again. "You're going to hear things, in the hearing, things I probably haven't told you. Horrible things he did to me, and they'll want all the emotional details. It's going to be just as hard for you as it is for me, to listen to it and know there's nothing you can do. If you don't want to be in the room, I'll understand." Tom leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'm not perfect Kate. And I don't think I'm as strong as you are. But I will stay and support you. I didn't volunteer to be there lightly, I know it's going to be emotional for me as well. But if you can drag it all up then I can hear it. It's part of you, whether you like it or not."

Kate sighed. "If you have anything you want to ask, I'll be open and honest. You might be best to hear it outside the court room."

Tom put his head back. "God Kate I wouldn't even know where to start," he sighed. "Are you sure?" Kate nodded. "The physical stuff you told me about, was that all of it or just the worst?"

"It was just the times bones were broken." She said softly. "Honestly there were so many times I can't separate most of them from the beginning, the later times are more memorable because I wasn't home as often." Seeing Tom's expression, she stroked his face. "It was never something that went on for hours where he beat me to a pulp. More that I'd do something he didn't like and he would lose his temper. He would never touch my face, or my hands. He knew I'd be straight to a doctor if anything happened to my hands and my face was too obvious. Everything else was fair game though." Kate shuddered. "The last was by far the worst though. I didn't know if I'd get out of there alive."

Tom reclined his seat slightly and patted his lap for Kate to sit down. She snuggled in to his chest. "I'm so sorry baby. If there's anything you don't want to answer just say so. And if you have had enough tell me and we'll stop. Promise?"

"Promise." She said, kissing his lips.

"Was there any other kind of, uh, abuse? Like um," Kate looked at him.

"Sexual?" Tom nodded and Kate looked away. "Yes. Not often. He did force me in to things I didn't want to do. And he didn't like being told no. After a few times I learned to just do what he wanted. He used sex to manipulate and control people. Well, women. He cheated on me often when I was away and used it to guilt me in to coming home earlier. Or remind me I wasn't as good as other women. Anyone with sense would have kicked him out at that point." Tom kissed her head.

"It must have taken a lot for you to trust anyone again."

"Until you I didn't let anyone get close."

"Kate, wasn't there anyone between him and me?"

"No."

"God darling if I'd known..."

"Tom you couldn't possibly have treated me any better." She lifted her head to look at him and his eyes were watering. "What's wrong?"

"I pushed you, took you to bed after 3 days, told you I loved you and then left. I threw you in to a relationship and a lifestyle you clearly weren't ready for..."

"And it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." She kissed him slowly, her tongue mingling with his for a minute before pulling away. "Don't you ever think you did anything I didn't want." Tom nodded. Kate lay her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, soothed by Tom's stroking her hair and back. "If you'd known this before, you would never have got involved with me."

"No. I've told you before, I had no choice in falling in love with you. I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. I would have taken things a lot slower, that's all. You were so hesitant and now I understand."

After some food and a glass of wine, Kate cuddled back up to Tom. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What do you think affected you most, the physical stuff, the cheating, or something else?"

"Being hit, pushed, broken, it's nothing compared to feeling as though you deserve it. It didn't take long, maybe a few months, before I believed that. And then he had me. I wouldn't leave because I truly believed I was unlovable and he was doing me a favour. I forgave him for cheating on me because he was so generous he stood by me while I went to LA to work on my career. When he pushed me around, it was my fault because I pissed him off. He told me once I'd never get anywhere, I was boring and not any good, and one day Disney would realise and send me home." She noticed Tom had his hand in a tight fist and kissed his knuckles.

"I'm not sure I understand what happened in between that and when we met."

"Zachary happened. Right after the last time, when I left, I came back and started working with him. He started restoring my self esteem. Before that I'd been disconnected from all my friends. I didn't have any, and it reinforced the idea that I was worthless. He was patient and kind and saw that I didn't have any belief in myself. I owe him so much. He was the reason I called you, and I figured if he trusted you then I could, too."

"I knew you guys were close but I had no idea. That explains why I got the stern lecture about looking after you. And why he has so much respect for you."

"Mmm" Kate said sleepily against his chest.

"One more thing and you can sleep, ok? But I need you to look at me." Kate sat back up and looked in to Tom's blue eyes. "Katherine, you are amazing, strong, talented, intelligent, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. Nothing you say or do in the next few weeks, or ever, will make me think any less of you or stop loving you. If I'm affected by anything in the hearing it's because I am appalled that anyone could try to take away the sparkle in your eyes, not because of anything you've done, or said, or not said. And like it or not, for you to come back from that and then face it again willingly just shows how determined and brave you are. Not matter what happens, he can't hurt you anymore. You've already won." He looked deep in to Kate's eyes and kissed her softly as tears spilled down her cheeks. "You need to sleep, baby." He put the seat backs flat and lay down, her head on his chest and holding her close. As he watched her fall asleep Tom quickly wiped the tears from his own eyes, hoping she hadn't noticed. He was going to be strong for her even if it killed him.


	24. Old Enemies

When they landed in Sydney Kate couldn't wait to get to the car and take Tom home. Him accompanying her wasn't public knowledge and the court didn't want fans turning up to the hearing so it had been kept very quiet. When they arrived they were last off the plane and escorted straight to the car where their luggage was waiting. Kate had chosen an XR6 Turbo for the duration of their stay, it was a far cry from Tom's jag or the R8. She surprised him by going straight for the driver's seat without asking. "You're on my turf now, Hiddleston." She said as she started the car.

It was almost a 2 hour drive from the airport to Newcastle and Tom enjoyed the scenery as they got closer, looking in awe as the coastline went by outside. "You've seen Aussie beaches before haven't you?" Kate asked.

"Not really. I saw Bondi once, from the road. But that's it. Most of what I've seen is the inside of vehicles, hotels and studios."

"You're in for a treat then. You can almost fall in to the ocean from our house." Tom's eyes widened. Kate had taken care of all the arrangements and she hadn't been very forthcoming with the details, wanting to give him a few surprises.

When she turned in to a drive way he looked at her incredulously. "No," he said. "This is it?"

"Sure is." Kate said, switching off the engine. The house was 5 houses up from Kate's parents and shared the same amazing beachfront view. The exterior was all modern white, with huge windows on both storeys, a huge deck on the bottom floor and a balcony off the main bedroom. Kate knew it well, she knew the owners and family had stayed there for holidays at Christmas.

They got inside and unpacked a little. Kate was thankful her mother had stocked the pantry and fridge for them so she wouldn't have to go shopping straight away.

They spent a couple of hours together alone before walking the short distance to Nerida and Jeremy's house, where they were waiting with Lizzie and Jake. Everyone warmed to Tom immediately, as Kate had expected. While Jake and Tom talked on the deck, Lizzie and Nerida pulled Kate aside.

"I just can't believe he could do this to you without any of us knowing. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"It's not that simple mum." Kate sighed, knowing she'd have to go through the whole story again. "He made me think it was my fault and I deserved it."

"Oh sweetheart,"

"I know now that I didn't, but at the time... it doesn't matter now. We're here to make sure he is punished and can't do this to anyone else."

"We will all be there to support you," Lizzie said.

"No. I won't have you in the court room. You don't need to hear the details."

"Kate,"

"I insist mum. I will make sure you're not allowed in if I have to. If you're there I'll be worried about you, and I don't have the energy. I'll answer anything you want to know here, but I will not have any of you at the hearing." Kate was firm and they knew there was no point in arguing.

"OK," Nerida said finally. "Is Tom going in with you?"

"For some of it, yes. I've told him not to stay if it's too much though."

"He's a wonderful man, Kate. The way he looks at you like you're his whole world... he'll look after you, I'm sure of it."

"So Liz, how's bub?" Asked Kate.

"Cooking away, craving everything greasy and sugary. I was waiting to tell you, it's a boy!"

"Oh, congratulations! How exciting! I'm going to have a nephew!"

"We're over the moon, can't wait to meet him. I think we're going to name him William."

"Gorgeous, I love it." Kate saw Tom watching her and he winked when she caught his eye.

"You are a lucky woman Kate. He is just..."

"Prince charming? Almost frustratingly perfect? Yes, he is. And I think I need to rescue him from dad." She laughed, and they went to the deck.

"You're not giving him the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' interrogation are you?" Kate smiled.

"I was just about to," Jeremy said.

"Spoil her rotten and make her deliriously happy. Just like she deserves." Tom pulled her to him and grinned.

"Good grief Kate marry him before he changes his mind!"

"Elizabeth!" Kate, Jake and Nerida shouted in unison.

"On that note, we actually need to get going, Naomi is coming over in a little while."

"Oh I feel awful about the way we treated her. Could you tell her how sorry we are?" Nerida looked solemnly at Kate.

"I will. I hope we might be friends again one day."

On the walk home Tom looked down at Kate, taking her hand. "You have a gorgeous family."

"Ha! They have their moments. You do too. Maybe when this is over we can actually spend some time with them."

"Yeah they'd love that. I'd love that. You and Emma are quite similar. And I'd love for you to meet my dad, he was so disappointed he couldn't make the show when you were there. I'll organise it for when we get back." Kate opened the door and put her bag down on the table. "Speaking of organising, I need to talk some things over with Luke. Is it ok if I do that while Naomi is here or would you rather I stayed with you."

"That's completely fine. Naomi and I were friends for a long time before Dean went after her. In fact I think that's one of the reasons he did it."

There was a knock at the door and Kate opened it to see Naomi and a box of cupcakes. "Hi hon, come in."

"Naomi, this is Tom." He shook her hand and smiled.

"It's so lovely to meet you. I'll leave you two to catch up." He went upstairs and Kate soon heard his voice talking to Luke.

Kate and Naomi talked for a long time, mostly about things that had happened while they were friends. Parsons was joining them in an hour so they decided to save details about Dean until then. By the time he arrived they were quite comfortable together and there was a lot of laughter issuing from the deck when Parsons arrived and Tom opened the door for him.

"Katherine," he said warmly, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you in person. Good to see you again Naomi."

"Oh, Kate please. You've met Tom?"

"I have." He cleared his throat. "I actually have a son who is a bit Marvel mad so I've heard aaalllllll about Tom. If only he knew you were right here."

Tom laughed. "I'm sure we can arrange something when the hearing is done."

Parsons sat down and Tom went to the kitchen to make tea and coffee. "Oh he is such a keeper, Kate." Naomi smirked.

"So you two were friends?" Parsons asked, taking out a notepad.

"Yeah, we met at university and hit it off straight away. We were part of a pretty large group of friends but the two of us were really close." Kate replied.

"We might start with Kate, can you give me a quick run down of your relationship with Dean?"

"Well, we met and started dating in high school. We were typical high school sweethearts, although I didn't realise at the time that it wasn't normal for your boyfriend to constantly compare you to other girls. He was always reminding me he could have anyone he wanted. Anyway, he cheated on me a couple of times, always apologised profusely and then turned it back on me. If I hadn't left the party early, if I'd done what he asked, once it was if I wore shorter skirts." She laughed. "And then of course if I did wear a short skirt for anyone but him I was a whore. You get the idea."

"Was he physically abusive then?"

"No. Not until we were at uni and I started to make more friends. I was excelling and really happy, and I guess he didn't like it. It started as pushing me around in a sexual way and when I told him I didn't like it got more forceful. The more I tried to stand up for myself the more he hurt me, so I learned to just give in and get it over with." Kate could see Tom cringing. "The first time he did anything purely violent was when I'd been out drinking with some friends and didn't tell him until I came home. He held me against the wall and when I yelled back at him he slammed my head in to the bricks. It was a few days before I realised I probably wasn't so much hungover as concussed. A few weeks later I was at the bar at uni and he dragged me out by my hair. I was so embarrassed I never went back. After that I was only allowed to drink if he controlled it and he started to do the same with food, telling me if I got any fatter he'd leave and no one else would want me." Kate's breath caught in her throat and she took a sip of her tea.

"I tried not to give him an excuse, I did what he said when he said, I went to uni and work and then came straight home. I played happy families and lied to everyone who cared about me. Then an agent signed me up to do some work that meant travelling and he told me to go for it, I thought maybe we'd turned a corner. He was actually cheating on me every time I was away, and then making it my fault. If I said anything he'd hurt me. This went on for a couple of years until I got the Disney job and after a year of travelling back and forth I surprised him and found him in bed with Naomi. That was the most violent he had ever been and I never went back. I flew back to LA a few days later and got an apartment in a different area because I thought he'd find me and kill me."

Kate felt Tom's hands squeezing her shoulders gently and he bent to kiss the top of her head and whisper "I'll be right back," before going inside.

"Were you too scared to report it?"

"It wasn't that I was scared so much as I honestly thought I deserved it. I was so... fucked up... by that time that I thought the police would just say 'well what do you expect?' I knew it wasn't normal, but I didn't think I was normal, that I deserved normal."

"But you're coming forward now because you found out he did the same to Naomi?"

"Yes, as I said I thought I deserved it. It never occurred to me he would do it to her too, I just assumed she was better than me and he would treat her accordingly. If I'd known, I never would have kept quiet and I certainly would have warned her. I'm so sorry Nay,"

"Kate we've been over this. You didn't do anything wrong. _We_ didn't do anything wrong."

"She's right, Kate. We have evidence from x rays, for both of you, and a statement from the doctor in the US who queried your x rays there. I think we've got a good case, but I think they will do their best to attack you and you need to be prepared." Tom sat back down next to Kate and she saw his eyes were a bit pink. She took his hand and squeezed it. "They're going to say you fabricated the story to make money, to make yourself more famous, sell the victim story, whatever else they can come up with. Answer their questions truthfully, don't get angry or defensive. You're not being charged, he is. We're also going to push to have it resolved quickly so that you can get back to work. I know his lawyer and they're usually fairly reasonable."

When Parsons was ready to leave, Tom walked him out, telling Kate he'd leave her and Naomi to talk. When Naomi finally went home, Tom was nowhere to be found. She found a note on the table, saying he'd needed a walk but wouldn't be long. Kate guessed where he would be and wandered down to the sandy beach.


	25. On your shore

Kate spotted Tom almost immediately, his height making him hard to miss even though he was sitting in the sand. She walked slowly toward him and sat down, this end of the beach was almost empty, leaning her head on his shoulder. When she did he put his head down and she looked over to see tears settling on his cheeks. She out her hands on his face, wiping them away and turning him to her.

"That can't have been easy for you to hear," Kate said gently. Tom shook his head and turned away, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. Kate moved over and sat in his lap, holding tight on to his neck while he sniffed in to her hair. After a few minutes she lifted her face to his and kissed his lips softly. "Are you OK?"

"This is just, fucked up, Kate." His voice trembled, she had never heard him like this before. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, supporting you. Not the other way around. I just needed a few minutes, I didn't want to do this in front of you."

"I know you didn't, that's why I came looking for you. Neither of us have to do it alone, Tom. We hold one another up."

"You're just so... I can not imagine how you can go through that and not be just completely broken. And you're not, look at you."

Kate pointed to her head. "Big bucket of crazy, remember? I was broken. In some ways I still am. I'm still putting myself back together, and when I said I owe a lot to Zachary, I owe a lot to you as well. You've been like the nails that hold the pieces together while the glue dries. It's a work in progress, believe me. And I've had years to process it, you've just had it dumped on you. Tom, I knew this would be hard for you. I knew you'd need me as much as I need you. And it's OK." He lifted her up so she was facing him, straddling his thighs, and pulled her against him. She could feel him cry softly in to her neck and she held him as tight as she could, running her fingers over his back and through his hair. After what felt like hours she pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. The sun was starting to set and Kate wished one of them had brought a jacket. She kissed his mouth slowly, letting his tongue find hers and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Kate stood up, leading Tom back to the house.

The night before the hearing Tom sent Kate to Jake and Lizzie's house for the afternoon while he made dinner. He wanted her to relax as much as possible, knowing tomorrow would be difficult and they didn't know when it would end. When Kate arrived home she found the deck covered in candles, dinner and champagne on the table. "Wow," she said as he pulled out a chair.

The last few days had been spent between Kate's family, Parsons and Naomi. They had been told not to go out in public if possible, at least until after the hearing, so that there wouldn't be crowds waiting for then at the courthouse. The last 2 days Kate had grown increasingly anxious and Tom had been trying everything he could to get her to eat and relax. She had barely slept since they arrived and it was starting to show in her tired eyes.

As they ate, Tom told her about what he had coming up, and Kate said she had received a proposed schedule from Ed that day. "So a couple of months and we'll be in different countries as usual then?" He winked.

After dinner he led her to the bedroom where he had prepared more candles and massage oil. He gently removed her clothes and she lay face down on the pillow in the middle of the bed. The warm oil was heaven on her skin as as he rubbed her shoulders and neck her tense muscles began to release under his touch. His long strong fingers worked over her back, and she noticed he was particularly gentle on her ribs, even though he no longer needed to be. He massaged firmly all the way down her arms to her fingertips, and then down her back, over her hips and legs to her toes. She occasionally wriggled slightly under him and by the time he was done she couldn't take any more. He pulled her hair to one side to kiss her neck behind her ear and she flipped over under him, realising for the first time he was naked. He kissed her eagerly, his tongue exploring hers while he gently kneaded her breast and she arched in to him. His lips made their way down to her nipples, sucking and licking, down her abdomen to her hips. He slid her panties down and off on to the floor, using his hands to part her legs as he kissed the insides of her thighs. She wriggled a little and he held her hips still with his hands, his body holding her legs.

Kate gasped as his tongue found her slit, so lightly she might have imagined it. Unable to move under him, she moaned as he circled his tongue firmly around her clit, agonisingly slowly. Tom could see her stomach move with her rapid and uneven breathing, and continued his circling, licking, sucking and tasting as she tried to arch her back. Finally he removed his hands and mouth, sliding two fingers inside her and instantly finding her sweet spot, and she drew a sharp raspy breath. Suddenly his mouth was back on her, sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue while his fingers slid deeper inside her. She writhed under him, building quickly to a shattering climax and erupting around him. He continued slowly but firmly until she was still, kissing and biting slowly up her body back to her mouth. As she reached for his shaft, his tongue thrust in to her mouth and he slid his length deep inside her. He was fully erect and she moaned at the feeling of fullness as he thrust slowly, burying himself inside over and over, his mouth never leaving hers and her hands gripping his back and chest.

Slowing for a moment he sat back on his heels, pulling her toward him and on to his shaft. He took her hands and pulled her up so she was straddling him, kissing her deeply as she flexed her control over their movements. As she slid down on him she could tell he was close and he put his hands on the small of her back, holding her close to him so she could move her hips up and down over him. She began to pant and moan in to his mouth as she pushed him deeper inside, and when she felt him explode inside her it tipped her over the edge. She fell apart around him, her breathing rapid as she lay her head on his shoulder. When she melted in to his arms he lay her gently on the bed and put his arms around her, pulling her close as her heart slowed and she breathed sleepily.


	26. Prosecution

Kate woke with a start and was relieved when Tom pulled her back in to him. She rolled over and snuggled in to his chest. "Ssh baby," he said softly. "It's only 5:45." She closed her eyes and let his even breathing and the beat of his heart soothe her. There was no way she was getting back to sleep this morning but she didn't have to get up, either.

"That was the best sleep I've had since we got here," she said against him, kissing his chest. "Thank you." He hugged her tightly to him and she lay there until the alarm went off at 6 am.

Kate got up and had a long hot shower, trying to both relax and prepare herself. She put on makeup, smoothed her hair in to a long ponytail and went to the bedroom to get dressed. She had chosen dark grey suit with pants, and a pale blue blouse with small ruffles on the front. By the time she had her jewellery on Tom was showered and dressed in a suit with a teal buttoned shirt and a silver tie.

"Breakfast?" He said. Kate tensed, she didn't want to argue but she didn't want to eat either.

"Tom, I don't think I could eat if I wanted to." Her stomach was churning. It was a vast improvement from vomiting every time she thought about it, but she still didn't want to risk it today. "I think I could manage a coffee though?"

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "That will do. I didn't think you'd be hungry, I had some muesli while you were in the shower." He pulled her in to a tight hug and they stood watching the ocean for a few minutes. "Ready to go? Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I know the way, driving actually calms me more than being a passenger."

She took her bag and they went to the garage. On the way Tom read her messages from her parents, Lizzie, Zachary and Missy, Ed, and Luke. Kate felt overwhelmed.

They arrived early, before the court house was open, and were ushered in to a private room. As it had been explained to them by Parsons, it was partly so that Kate and Naomi didn't have to face Dean while they waited, and partly because of the interest in the case, and Kate and Tom. Naomi and Parsons arrived half an hour later, Naomi bringing takeaway coffees with her for all of them. At 9:30 on the dot, when it felt like they'd been waiting hours, a clerk came to take them to the courtroom and they sat behind the prosecution table, Kate and Naomi's hands held tightly. Tom sat a few rows back and Kate was surprised to see Jake already waiting for him in his uniform, nodding his support to Kate as they passed. Dean was already seated on the other side and didn't look up when they walked in. Once the magistrate was seated and ready, Parsons read the charges and presented the evidence against him. He indicated, as they had discussed, that Kate and Naomi would not be cross examined unless the magistrate felt it necessary. Kate held Naomi's hand in hers as their statements were read out, occasionally looking at Dean who appeared to show no emotion. Unexpectedly, in calling on the defence lawyer, the magistrate asked him a question directly. "Mr Rawlins," he said. "Could you briefly tell me what the grounds for your defence?"

"The credibility of the victims, your honour. We have reason to believe that this is all about revenge, and we intend to explore the reasons behind Katherine Allen refusing to report any abuse until a second victim came forward."

"That's it?"

"Aside from a statement from my client that he did not injure either woman, yes."

"How about we save the court's time then, and spare these brave women any further trauma. Aside from actual evidence which disproves that already presented, I can not think of anything you could present which would see me upholding his plea of not guilty." He looked down at his hands before looking back up at Dean. "Mr Waters, do you have anything profound to add that might sway my decision?"

"No, your honour. I do not." He said quietly.

"Good. Unless you really want to be here tomorrow can I suggest we rest this and return for verdict and sentencing after lunch. Mr Rawlins, Inspector Parsons?"

"Agreed, your honour." They said in unison.

Kate and Naomi sat in stunned silence for a few moments while Dean was escorted out. "Nay, did that just happen? What just happened?" They both looked up at Parsons, who was smiling.

"What just happened, is we won. I knew they only entered not guilty to draw it out, they thought you would drop it before we got to court. Let's go get lunch."

Kate stood and ran to Tom and Jake, hugging them both together, and adding Naomi as she went past.

From their holding room Kate sent a text to everyone who was waiting for news while Naomi, Jake and Parsons went to get lunch for everyone. Tom sat with his arm around her shoulders, both their phones buzzing and beeping every few seconds. After lunch they waited impatiently for the clerk to collect them, and just after 2:30 the door finally opened and they were taken back to the courtroom.

"Before I announce the verdict and sentence, I need to say something. Part of the evidence I reviewed was from Katherine and Naomi, and the fact they were both present and prepared to testify today speaks toward the amazing strength and determination of both women. For the defence to suggest they laid charges out of spite or revenge is appalling, and I find it reprehensible to suggest that they might concoct this story together to punish an unfaithful ex boyfriend. I would like to personally thank both of you for standing up here today, you have ensured that this man will not reoffend in the future." Naomi squeezed Kate's hand and they both fought back tears.

"Stand up, Mr Waters. I find you guilty on all charges. Under the domestic violence act, apprehended domestic violence orders are hereby upheld indefinitely for both victims and their families. I sentence you to 12 months periodic detention, to be served in a minimum security correctional facility, and a 2 year suspended full time detention sentence." Kate felt tears stinging her eyes and fought against them.

"Mr Waters an officer will take you to be processed and you will have the details of your sentence issued to you. Inspector Parsons, I would like to thank you for your diligence in prosecuting this case, and ask that you bring Katherine, Naomi and Thomas to my chambers please. Dismissed."

Kate didn't understand why he wanted to see them, and hoped he would be quick, because she felt like she might pass out.

"I just wanted to thank you all personally, I know this is difficult and so often violence like this isn't reported for that reason. Katherine, Thomas, I know you gave up a lot and came a long way to be here. Naomi, it was incredibly brave of you to come forward and make a report. Both of you. You should be proud, without you he would undoubtedly have done this to his next partner, and the next." He shook their hands and opened the door for them to leave. Kate had lost the ability to speak but nodded when he shook her hand.

Kate and Tom walked to the car, and she handed him the keys. He opened the passenger door for her and she looked up in to his eyes, and everything went black.


	27. No escape

When Kate opened her eyes she was half in the car on Tom's lap and he was stroking her hair. "There you are," he said softly.

"What... what happened?"

"You passed out. You need to take it easy for a few days I think. Also you need to eat."

"Tom, I don't even have the energy to argue with you."

"Good." He smiled and helped her sit up. "Slowly, you only get one catch a day."

Once he was in the driver's seat, Tom turned to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry I probably scared you."

"A little. I'm just glad you're ok. Can you handle one more piece of good news?"

"I don't know, I only get one catch a day," Kate smiled. Tom noticed the colour returning to her cheeks and was relieved, she had been an awful shade of grey a few minutes before.

"Chris and Elsa have a house a few hours away, they've invited us up there to stay a few days. They're here for a few weeks."

"Mmm," Kate closed her eyes and put her head back. "That sounds lovely, I'd like a couple of days and then we can go whenever you're ready."

"We're going to need a couple of days to catch up on phone calls," Tom chuckled. "But then getting away from people for a few days might be a good idea."

After a quiet dinner with Kate's family and Naomi, Kate and Tom strolled slowly home. By the time they got in the door she could barely stand up, and Tom took her to the bedroom, undressed her gently and cuddled her to sleep...

_She woke with a start, eyes stinging, head pounding. She knew she was going to be sick but everything was spinning and she could barely lift her head let alone stand and walk. It felt like a lead weight hung around her neck. Getting her head off the pillow she saw a yellow bucket next to the bed and inched over so her head was over the edge. For a long moment there was a thought in the back of her mind 'You're going to end up dead, choking on your own vomit because of your own stupid choices.' She blacked out again... only to wake and repeat a few minutes later. She tried to clear the fog in her head. She'd been out, with Naomi and Alicia. She hadn't drunk this much though, maybe her drink was spiked. But she was... where was she... at home, with Dean. Dean. Her head. The wall. Oh, he'd been so angry. She put her hand up to her head and screamed as pain seared through the back of her skull and down her neck...._

"Kate? Baby what's wrong? Open your eyes, darling. You're safe, I'm here, it's OK."

"Argh my head. I'm going to be sick." Tom rushed out and came back with a bucket, with only a moment to spare, and he held her hair and rubbed her back. He left for a few seconds and came back with 2 wet face cloths and a towel. Wiping her face, she put her hand to the back of her head again but the searing pain was gone, replaced with the more widespread pounding of a migraine. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Darling you don't need to apologise. I am worried about you though."

"It's just a migraine. I haven't had one in a while."

"Kate, what happened before that though? You were dreaming. Do you want to tell me about it."

She started to recall her dream. That wasn't a dream, it was a memory. "Dean. When he smashed my head in to the wall. I'd forgotten, the pain, oh god Tom the pain, and the vomiting, I couldn't lift my head..." Tom pulled her in to his chest and her weak body was racked by sobs, hot tears streaming from her eyes. "No! This was supposed to be over!" She said angrily.

"Ssh baby. It is. You just have to give it time. Can I get you anything?"

"I have medication in my makeup bag, but not yet. I need you. Here. Stay with me. Please."

"Always my beautiful girl. For as long as you want."

Hours later, Kate stirred. Not brave enough to open her eyes, she listened for a few minutes. It must be daytime, she could hear birds. She could hear people on the beach, and the waves crashing, and cars passing too frequently for it to be night. But it wasn't light. Completely confused, she slowly opened one eye and then the other. The heavy curtains in the bedroom were drawn, blocking the light almost completely, and the bedroom door was closed. Tom wasn't there but she smiled when she saw her phone in her hand with a pink post it note saying 'DON'T get up, just call me. xx T'. The migraine had left her feeling groggy and with a dull headache but she was thankful the pain of the night before was over. Propping herself up on her elbow Kate slowly tried to sit up, and saw the door slowly and almost silently open. Tom had a basket in one hand and he used the other to point accusingly at her.

"See I knew you wouldn't do as you were told. Does reverse psychology work on you?"

Kate laughed softly. "What do you think?"

"I'm guessing not. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you for looking after me, you're getting very good at it."

"I like it, except for the part where you're suffering," he sat down next to her on the bed and she sat up. "I have aspirin, grape gatorade, coke, plain crisps and an ice pack."

A smile lit up Kate's face. "You called Lizzie," she said. She remembered all the times Liz had looked after her in the same situation and done almost as good a job as Tom was.

"Yes. Interesting combination, there."

"It took years of experimenting to perfect that," Kate said as he handed her the gatorade.

"I spoke to Chris this morning, I thought we might head up there tomorrow if you're up to it."

"I'll be up to it," she smiled. "You might have to drive though. Wait, are we driving?"

"He said its a nice drive if you don't mind driving it. I actually thought about stopping somewhere overnight, how spontaneous are you feeling?"

"I'll feel more spontaneous after a shower. Why?"

"If you're up to it, we could go this afternoon. I found a gorgeous place, and we can get an early start in the morning. Only if you feel like it."

"Not that you're in any hurry, huh? We can do that." Kate looked at the clock, it was almost 4pm.

"You get ready and I'll pack then."


	28. The Climb

Kate cuddled in to Tom's warm body as he stroked her back. "Darling? It's ridiculously early but I want to show you something."

"Hm? What time is it?"

"5:20. Do you feel ok?"

"Yes, heaps better. Can't we just cuddle in the blankets, it's so cold."

"It will be worth it, I promise."

She sat up and grumbled. She could see the first hint of light out the window. Tom had found the most beautiful secluded spot on the coast, in a cottage right next to a light house. Putting on leggings, boots and an oversized chunky sweater, Kate swept her hair up in to a rough ponytail and wound a scarf around her neck. Tom was dressed in jeans, a grey shirt and black leather jacket, waiting at the door.

"What are you up to Hiddleston?" She said as he opened the door and took her hand.

"You'll see."

He led her up the stairs on the outside of the short wide light house. The freezing wind whipped up from the crashing waves below and slapped them with salty mist. "Kate, look." Tom pointed to the horizon. The light was just beginning to filter up to the spattering of clouds above, painting them in beautiful pinks and oranges. Kate's jaw dropped, this was actually worth getting out of bed for.

When they reached the landing at the top she leaned against the railing and Tom wrapped himself around her from behind, watching as the sun slowly began to peek above the horizon. "Tom, this is beautiful." She said as it the colours spread further, making the crashing waves below them dance with purple and orange. The cottage was now a shade of pink, as were the cliffs for as far as they could see. Kate leaned her head back on to Tom's shoulder as they watched the sun break over the horizon, casting shadows and red hues over the light house. Tom put his hands on Kate's hips and turned her around to face him, leaning down slowly to kiss her mouth. After a minute, he rested his forehead on hers and took a deep breath before moving back to look in to her sparkling blue eyes with his own.

"Kate," he said. "You surprise and amaze me every day. You are beautiful inside and out, clever, talented, kind, and loving. You're stronger than you'll ever know and so incredibly determined. You make me the happiest, luckiest and impassioned man I could ever hope to be, and I want to have you by my side every day, every night." Kate blushed and looked down, and he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes again. "I love you more than I believed possible." A smile lit up his face and his blue eyes twinkled in the pink light. He stepped back and took her hand in his, and in one swift, and yet slow motion, movement he was on one knee with a small blue box in his hand. "Katherine Allen, marry me."

Realisation and shock spread over Kate's face and she smiled down at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes," she almost whispered, pulling him up and kissing him passionately. When they broke apart her face was wet with salty tears and she wiped her cheeks with her sleeve while he opened the box. Inside was a white gold band with one square diamond, rounded off on either side with 10 small ones. "Oh my god!" Kate exclaimed as he slipped it on her finger, the diamond dazzling her with the reflected colours of the sunrise.

They stood on the landing for over and hour, kissing and hugging and watching the sun climb over the water. Kate was still speechless when they got back to the cottage, and smiling like a loon.

Finally when they were packed and in the car, she looked over at him and put her hand on his leg. "Tom?" She said quietly.

"Yes darling," he smiled.

"We're getting married." He laughed softly. "Yes we are baby. I thought you'd be on the phone to Lizzie already,"

"Not yet. I think for a few hours I'd like for no one to know but us."

"Me too."

It was a different story by the time they arrived at Chris and Elsa's house that afternoon. "I'm impressed with Jeremy," Tom said out of the blue. "I wasn't sure he could keep it a secret."

"He knew?"

"Of course he knew, I asked him the day we arrived."

"God you're romantic," she smiled.

He switched off the engine and they got their bags out of the car.

"Hey," Chris welcomed them with a hug. "It's really good to see you guys."

"You too," Tom said.

"You must be Kate," Elsa said, "these two speak very highly of you. It's so lovely to finally meet you."

"You too Elsa," Kate smiled. Elsa had hold of her hand, and stared at it for a moment before Kate realised she was looking at her engagement ring. She looked over at Chris, and then Tom, and back to Kate.

"When did that happen?" Chris gaped at Tom.

"Uh, a few hours ago."

"Congratulations!" They said in unison.

"Thank you, I don't know if it's sunk in yet," Kate said.

"I'm not seeing helicopters following you so you obviously haven't gone public yet?"

Kate gaped at Tom. "He's joking," Tom reassured her. "I do need to call Luke though. Maybe tomorrow." He winked at Kate and they went in to the house.

It was a beautiful country house, huge and open plan, the perfect escape house. There was a whole suite for guests with its own spaces and Kate and Tom felt immediately at home.

Over dinner it wasn't long before talk turned to the hearing.

"I think you are so brave, Kate," Elsa said. "It's so sad how often it happens and women just can't report it."

"It is. Really, it could have been so much worse for me. The psychological will take longer to heal than the physical."

"I'm sure it will. So you and Naomi are friends again?"

"Yeah, never in a million years did I think that would happen. But the only thing that came between us was Dean. He manipulated both of us and turned us against one another. Before that she was almost the only friend I had left. After it I had no one."

Chris changed the subject. "I saw you with Ed Sheeran on YouTube, that looked like so much fun. And you sounded great!"

"Thanks, it was such an awesome experience. I can't wait to do it again."

"Are you touring with him again?"

"Yeah. I'm doing some recording with Chris Martin and Josh Groban when we get back as well."

"She's going to be busier than you Tom!" He said.

"I know. I'm so proud of her she's done so well."

"Hey, we have 2 extra invites for a ball in Sydney next weekend if you're interested."

"Ooh is that the unicef one? They asked me if the timing worked but I didn't think it would. And then I forgot about it," Tom laughed. "And that's why I have Luke."

"Yeah it is. We're going, we'll stay down there and then fly back here."

"Kate?" Tom asked.

"Yeah sounds great. Any excuse for a party," she smiled.

"When are you going back to London?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, soon? We haven't even discussed it yet!" Kate looked at Tom and he shrugged.

"I think probably the week after next," he said. "I hadn't brought it up because you need a decent rest first."

"When are you guys filming again?" Kate asked Chris and Tom.

"Um. Later in the year? I think? Are we?"

"This is why he has Luke." Chris quipped. "Early next year I think. Only a small part though. He doesn't get to be the star in this one!"

"That's what you think," Tom said in a gravelly voice.

All too soon their break was over and Tom and Kate had to go back to organise their return to London. They would be seeing Chris and Elsa again at the unicef ball and they were both feeling rested when Kate started the drive home early on Tuesday morning. They called Luke on the way home.

"Hey, I um, we, um...."

"Luke, we're engaged." Tom interjected. "Kate's still having trouble saying the words."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations guys, when did this happen?"

"Uh, while we were away. We need to get organised to come home."

"You know you're not getting out of it that easily. People are going to want to talk to you. They already do."

"Oh. OK then. We're in Sydney this weekend for the unicef ball and then maybe we can do some interviews and fly out mid week?"

"Unicef ball? I thought you said no?"

"I did. I changed my mind." Tom winked at Kate, there seemed to be few things he loved more than tormenting Luke.

"Tom! You can't just decide-"

"Chris and Elsa had spare tickets, relax."

"OK. So you're going to announce your engagement at the ball?"

"Hadn't thought about it."

"Is there a ring?"

"Oh there sure is!" Kate chimed in.

"Well you have two choices. Announce it, or answer the same question a thousand times. Take your pick."

"He's yanking your chain Luke, yes we're going to announce it at the ball."

"You two are getting the bill when I have a stroke, ok?"

"Sounds fair," Kate narrowed her eyes at Tom.

"So I can go ahead and book appointments for both of you from the following week? Tom will be filming in the US a fortnight later. Kate, Ed wanted to book you for the tour in a month, for 6 weeks. That cool? It's the UK and US."

"Yeah that's awesome. Maybe we can narrowly miss one another!"

"I'll make sure of it," Luke said. "Behave will you. I'll book your interviews for next week in Sydney and Melbourne, mostly just Kate but maybe Tom can crash a couple. I don't feel like dealing with the security issues of double interviews right now. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow guys. Have a safe trip."


	29. Interest

The following day felt like one long phone conversation and Kate wondered if Luke would have a voice at the end of it.

He had booked five interviews for Kate, Sunday morning in Sydney, Sunday night and Monday morning in Melbourne and then back to Sydney for another two magazines. Luke had laughed when he told her, none of them had any idea they were about to announce their engagement and they would be getting more of a story than they bargained for. They both felt rested after their short break and Kate hadn't had a nightmare or a migraine since. Tom was relieved to see her eating properly again and smiling. Apparently engagement agreed with her, and he knew he had chosen the exact right time.

Kate was grateful she had packed her blue Burberry dress just in case. She packed enough clothes to do the interviews and travel to Melbourne and back before they drove to Sydney for the ball on Saturday night, meeting up with Chris and Elsa at the hotel.

"I'll never get tired of this view," Chris said as they had an afternoon snack in the bar overlooking Sydney Harbour.

"Me either," Kate said. "I always loved travelling to Sydney, it felt like such an adventure."

"Which is funny when it's only an hour and a half down the road,"

"Says the snob who can catch a train to France!" Kate argued.

"We should leave you guys to it and get dressed," Elsa said to the boys, putting her hand on Kate's shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." She whispered.

As the girls entered the lift, Elsa turned to Kate. "Bring your clothes and shoes to our room, you don't need anything else. I booked my hair and makeup stylist for both of us."

Kate let out a short squeal. "Thank you!"

"It's not every day you announce your engagement to Tom Hiddleston," she said.

Two hours later Chris and Tom went to the other room to get dressed. "Do I want to know what they're doing?" Tom asked after Chris had retrieved his suit from his room.

"Girl stuff. Probably not." He laughed. "Mate, I am so so happy for you. You guys are so good together."

"Thanks, I think so. She's been through so much, Chris. To still be standing, and be so confident, I'm so proud of her. I don't think she'll ever know how proud I am. I hate when people tell her she's so lucky to be with me. I'm the lucky one."

"God you're romantic Thomas."

"You know, I've never had cause to say this, but. That's what she said!"

They met in the foyer, Chris and Tom were already waiting when Elsa and Kate came down in the lift. Kate was wearing more makeup than normal but was really happy that it wasn't obvious, it was more accentuating than covering. Her hair had been styled so it wasn't covering her face but fell over her shoulders and back in a shower of shiny brown curls. All Tom could manage was 'wow', and even then it was only a whisper. He couldn't even think of a word to describe how she looked. He was wearing a dinner suit and both and Kate noticed how handsome he looked, like he belonged in a suit. Her very own real life prince charming.

Kate noticed Elsa's appearance having the same effect on Chris, and she hoped she could do the same to Tom when they were married. She hoped it would never get old. She was wearing a smooth satin silver dress that hugged every part of her body and the colour was perfect on her.

As they pulled up, Tom squeezed her hand. "Ready?"

Kate tipped the last of her champagne in to her mouth. "I am now," she grinned.

"Darling, this moment isn't lost on me. We're about to tell the world that you are going to be Mrs Kate Hiddleston." Kate's face lit up. "Luminescent," he said. "I've been trying to find a word to describe how beautiful you are. That's it. You're glowing. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her quickly and got out, helping Kate out of the car. They were blinded by flashes and Kate subconsciously felt the new ring on her finger with her thumb.

As they walked slowly along the red carpet, they were called by reporters from all directions. After posing for a few photos, Kate spotted a journalist she'd spoken to a few times before and led Tom in that direction.

"Good evening, how is it that we didn't know you were coming tonight?"

"It was a bit of a last minute decision," Tom answered. "I've been involved with unicef for some time and I'm glad we could make it."

"Now Kate, you've been here for the hearing of your case against your former partner, I hear it went well?"

"It did, he was convicted which is what we were after. Hopefully this means he won't hurt anyone else." She brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Well I had another question but I've just been blinded by something very sparkly on your left hand! What's going on there?"

"Oh, this?" Kate looked down at her hand.

"We are engaged," Tom said before Kate could finish. "I asked Kate to marry me a few days ago, and she said yes."

The journalist was gobsmacked. "Congratulations! So is this your first public appearance since?"

"Yes, it is," Kate replied.

Pretty soon there was a bit of buzz around them, and before they made it to the end of the red carpet everyone wanted to talk to them and get a photo. They posed together for a few more, Kate keeping her left hand on Tom's chest so they could get a picture of her engagement ring. By the time they got inside Kate and Tom were thirsty and starving.

"That was pretty awesome," Tom said once they'd had a drink. "I love telling the world how much I love you."

Kate smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

In between courses Tom signed a few autographs and they posed for some more photos. Tom was surprised when Kate led him to the dance floor, usually she put up more of a fight. By the end of the night Kate's feet couldn't go another step, and she was grateful to sit on the edge of the bed and get her shoes off. "You were magnificent tonight," Tom said. "The belle of the ball."

"I don't know about that, I think I was more the cinderella holding on to her prince." Kate smiled.

"Either way, I had a beautiful evening with my gorgeous, sexy, smart fiancée," he kissed her hungrily and she knew what he was thinking. She turned around for him to unzip and remove her dress, and he followed it with her bra and panties so she was naked.

Kate wasn't keen on the early start on a Sunday morning. She looked down at Tom while she got dressed, he was still naked in bed, the sheets crumpled around him. When she couldn't wait any longer she woke him and asked if he still wanted to come in to the studio, and he quickly showered and dressed. They walked to the middle of the city and to the studios. While Kate had her makeup retouched, one of the hosts wandered casually in to see her. "Hi Kate, I'm Bec," she said shaking Kate's hand. "So today we're mostly talking about the hearing you were here for. How difficult was it to talk about, why you didn't report it, how you feel about the verdict, and we have an expert here to tall about that as well. But I hear you also have some other news?" She looked down at Kate's hand expectantly.

"Yes I do," Kate said holding out her hand.

"Well we might have to talk about that as well!" She lowered her voice. "I feel weird asking, but is he here?"

"Tom? Yes he is. I think he went to get coffee."

"Do you think he'd talk to us quickly?"

"I don't think he'd mind, he's a bit mindful not to make it all about him though. He came with me because I promised if we were both here next time I'd bring him."

"OK, we might just get a quick shot of him at the end. We'll see you shortly."

Kate was introduced and there was a short prerecorded piece on her specific case. She was asked about the charges, the verdict, and her reasons for making the report when she did. They discussed the psychological effects and emotional abuse before getting to the subject of Tom.

"Before we let you go, you attended the unicef ball here in Sydney last night with Tom Hiddleston, and announced that you're engaged. Firstly congratulations, and did that happen here in Australia?"

"Yes it did, but we're keeping the specifics private. It was only last week though. We haven't even had time to talk about when or where."

"Tom has been a big support for you through this hasn't he?"

"He's been amazing, I don't think I could have done it without him. He's really restored my confidence and allowed me to heal in my own time, and being here with me was really important to him."

They wrapped up the segment and thanked Kate and Tom for coming, and they got a cab back to the hotel. Kate finished packing and watched Tom on the balcony for a few moments before joining him. "Nice view," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's lovely. We're going to climb the bridge one day," he pulled her around in front of him.

"I wasn't talking about the harbour," Kate winked. "But that's not bad either."

Tom bent to kiss her lips, pulling her tight to him. "How about we just hide out here forever?"

"Sounds good to me," Kate rested her head on his chest and breathed deeply. The sounds of the harbour and city below mixed with the sound of Tom's heart and she thought she really could stay there forever.


	30. The City

Their final television appearance was one Kate had looked forward to. They sat together in the middle of a panel with four hosts and talked about the engagement, their work, and only briefly touched on the hearing. One of the female hosts turned to Kate. "You're the envy of millions of women, all over the world. Especially with that ring on your finger, do you pinch yourself and wonder how you got so lucky?" Kate cringed inwardly, Tom hated it when she was asked that.

"I really do, not just to be with Tom but the opportunities I've had and the ones coming up."

Tom interjected. "It's not just luck though, she's worked incredibly hard and sacrificed so much to get here. It bothers me a bit that people think she's the lucky one. I was so fortunate to be introduced to this amazing, beautiful strong woman who not only loves me but loves everything in my life that's so important to me as though they were her own. She's brilliant with fans, they love her, and my family and friends love her. And all the not so fun things about living with me, she just takes them in her stride like nothing is a problem. If she's lucky, I'm luckier."

Kate smiled. "To answer your question though, I do feel completely blessed to be where I am."

"I can see why, he really is prince charming isn't he?"

After a hectic few days, Tom and Kate spent their last night together with Kate's family. It was an emotional evening for Kate, knowing that her next visit home she would almost certainly be without Tom, and she was no longer sure if she would be home when Lizzie's baby was born. After many hugs and tears, they walked back to their house in silence for the last time.

"We'll come back as soon as we can, darling." Tom said pulling her close. Kate sniffled a little but stayed silent. "Where do you want to get married? Here? Or somewhere neutral?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's fair for all of your family and friends to come here. What's half way between here and London?"

"Um, I don't know. But Sarah and Emma are the gurus for this kind of thing. We can ask them when we get home. Which reminds me I need to organise some time with them."

Back at home Kate finished packing and Tom loaded as much as he could in to the car. They took the last beers from the fridge and sat on the deck, watching the waves. It was a clear cool night and Kate snuggled in to Tom on the couch. "Well we didn't come here in very happy circumstances, but I have had a really fantastic time. I love seeing all the places you grew up, meeting your family, your friends. Imagining you here as a teenager, boys chasing you at the beach."

Kate almost snorted her drink. "That was definitely not me. I was pale and awkward and a total nerd." She laughed. "It was Lizzie they were chasing."

"Their loss," he kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "I'm really glad you sorted things out with Naomi. You're going to stay in touch?"

"Yes, she actually has a trip booked to Europe in a few months so she's hoping to visit me. Well, us."

"Excellent. So when we get back I have to get busy preparing for thus role. It's going to be a huge challenge, and it's going to be long. But I'll come home whenever I can. Whatever it takes, whatever you need, we will make this work, ok? You know I hate having to be away from you."

"I know you do. This is how our life is going to be, it's what we do. I'm ready for it. I'm even excited about it."

Tom kissed her lips suddenly. "Have I told you you're amazing?" He turned serious. "Luke wanted me to warn you, there's going to be people everywhere wanting photos and wanting get to talk to us. I trust him to choose who which interviews we do, but you need to be prepared, they're going to be everywhere."

"I guess we'll have to stay indoors a lot then," she moved over on to his lap. "Good thing we're so good at that, huh?"

He stroked her cheek gently and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply until she moaned softly. Scooping her in to his arms, he carried her to the bedroom.

As they boarded the plane the following day, Kate felt like a different woman to the one who flew in just a few weeks ago. "You are," Tom said. "Dean was convicted, you don't need to worry about the hearing, we are stronger than ever. You even look different."

"I'm calling it the Hiddleston effect," she laughed. "When we're together everything seems to happen in fast forward!"

"Better start planning that wedding then."

"Mmm. Right now I'm going to enjoy my last flight in first class. At least for a while."

A couple of hours later Kate turned to Tom. "Tell me about this film, you haven't really had a chance."

"It's a biopic. I _have_ to get this one right. There's no creative license like I had with Loki or Adam. This is a real character and I have to get it right. I absolutely have to respect him. And I have to sing, and perfect a southern accent."

"You sound nervous, that's not like you."

"I am. Pressure is usually what I thrive on but this one, there so much pressure. So many people have said I'm not right for the part. I want to show them they made the right choice. I'm going over for 3 months before we start filming to work with the music director and a dialect coach. I have to lose weight as well."

"Wait, lose weight from where? You're so lean as it is!"

"Yeah but I need to be leaner. Skinnier. I have a dietician doing a plan for me and my trainer as well."

"No more wine when we get home then?" Kate said, holding up her glass.

"Hehehe no baby, not for me. Not until Christmas."

"Cheers then," she smiled.

A little while later Kate was breathing sleepily on Tom's chest while he listened to country music on his ipod, familiarising himself with the style and occasionally humming softly. He closed his eyes and felt Kate's chest move as she inhaled and her soft curly hair between his fingers, smelled her perfume. Christmas would be their next length of time together and it seemed so so far away. How was he lucky enough to have found the beautiful woman in his arms, who just _understood._ He dreamed about what their wedding day might be like, how it would feel to be married to her, to be her husband. He drifted off with music in his ears, Kate in his arms and a smile on his lips.

Summer was approaching in London and the spring sun had brought beautiful blooming flowers and warmer days. Kate had spent her first week at home without Tom, he was in Nashville preparing for his new film and Kate was rehearsing and writing with Ed Sheeran. They had a few weeks touring, a month off and then another 10 weeks touring. Kate was beyond excited, she felt confident and strong, and had even said yes to being the support act for a couple of smaller shows. As she walked to the studio in the sun, her phone rang. She smiled every time Tom called, he had changed his name in her phone to 'prince charming'. "Good morning prince charming, how are you?"

"Better for hearing your voice," Tom sounded tired. "I was just talking to Sarah. What do you think of Seychelles?"

"I need more information."

"Haha. As a wedding destination. Next April perhaps?"

"Ooooh. Perfect. I'll meet you there shall I? I'll be the one in the pretty dress."

"I love you so much. I have to go, I just thought I'd give you something to daydream about today."

"I love you too baby. You sound tired Tom, get some rest ok?"

"I'll rest on our honeymoon."


End file.
